Ultra Galaxy: Solar - Sunrise -
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: [CHAPTER 4 UPDATE! "Bayangan"] Setiap pejuang menginginkan 'kekuatan', barangkali memang hal yang wajar. Namun, tidak semuanya memahami, betapa berbahayanya memiliki kekuatan besar tanpa rasa keadilan yang tertanam kuat di dalam jiwa dan hati. [UltramanZero!AU. Adventure-Action-Family-Friendship.]
1. Bagian Satu

**Bagian Pertama**

**Cahaya Terlarang**

.

.

* * *

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

**_Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta(c)_**

**_Mengambil ide cerita dan beberapa unsur dari franchise "Ultraman Zero"; khususnya movie "Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend"; milik Tsuburaya Production(c)_**

**_Fanfiction "Ultra Galaxy: Solar ~Sunrise~" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini._**

**_UltramanZero!AU. Action-Adventure-Friendship-Family. Maybe OOC._**

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

* * *

.

.

Langkah-langkah tegas menapaki lantai kristal hijau nan indah. Pun seluruh ruangan, terbuat dari bahan yang sama. Suasana sunyi senyap, menciptakan nuansa yang sedikit meremangkan bulu roma. Namun, sang pemilik langkah tetap maju, tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

"Hm ... Plasma Spark Tower ... Tidak kusangka, semudah ini mengelabuhi para penjaganya."

Sosok berpakaian dan bertopi miring ke kiri nyaris serba putih dengan sedikit oranye dan abu-abu itu bergumam sendiri. Senyum—tampak sedikit jemawa—menghias wajahnya. Sementara, sepasang matanya yang tajam tampak berkilat di balik kacamata gaya berwarna jingga. Tatapannya lurus, tepat ke arah satu-satunya sumber cahaya yang ada di sana.

Ialah sebentuk tonggak, tegak kokoh menjulang di tengah-tengah ruangan. Sang pemuda mengikuti tinggi tiang hingga ke batas pandang. Di puncak itulah, terdapat kristal bercahaya putih menyilaukan. Sumber dari segala sumber cahaya di ruangan ini, sebagaimana sumber energi bagi seluruh planet.

Sang pemuda kembali memamerkan senyum miringnya. Ia lantas menjejak ringan, membawa tubuhnya sendiri melayang tenang ke atas secara vertikal. Perlahan saja, ia terus naik, hingga menemui semacam titian panjang yang terhubung dengan ujung tonggak. Di sanalah, tersimpan aman, kristal paling berharga daripada benda mana pun di seantero Negeri Cahaya.

Plasma Spark.

Begitu menjejakkan kaki di jembatan penghubung, sang pemuda berjalan tenang mendekati cahaya putih menyilaukan itu. Ia teralih sejenak dengan keindahan hiasan berupa satu-satunya kristal putih di antara warna hijau, membentuk wujud abstrak bagaikan korona raksasa mengelilingi Plasma Spark.

"Mengagumkan." Sang pemuda tersenyum tipis, sebelum akhirnya kembali memusatkan perhatian kepada Plasma Spark. "Sama seperti diriku yang berkilauan ini."

Ia berdiri diam sejenak, tepat di hadapan kristal seukuran bola sepak bercahaya putih itu. Bahkan pada jarak sedekat ini, wujud asli Plasma Spark tetap tersamar oleh sorot cahayanya yang kelewat terang.

Dada sang pemuda bergemuruh. Bisa dirasakannya dengan jelas, kekuatan yang mengalir tanpa batas dari cahaya itu. Tangan kanannya yang tertutup sarung tangan putih-jingga-kelabu pun terulur perlahan, menjangkau cahaya terang di hadapan. Cahaya yang saat ini sangat didambakannya. Sungguh pun ia tahu, apa yang dilakukannya sekarang ini, terlarang.

Sang pemuda nyaris menahan napas akibat ketegangan yang memuncak. Siapa yang takkan menginginkan kekuatan sedahsyat ini? Dan tak lama lagi, kekuatan ini akan ada di dalam genggamannya.

Namun, seseorang menghentikan jangkauan tangannya. Sang pemuda tersentak, tetapi semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, hingga ia tak sempat bereaksi apa-apa. Tahu-tahu pergelangan tangannya telah dicekal kuat. Dan sebelum ia menyadarinya, dirinya ditarik ke belakang, lantas dijatuhkan ke lantai begitu saja.

"Cukup sampai di situ."

Suara yang dalam dan berwibawa memasuki pendengaran sang pemuda. Ia menggeretakkan rahang, sembari menatap tajam ke arah pria yang baru saja datang itu. Seluruh penampilannya didominasi warna kuning keemasan dan putih, ditambah jubah berwarna merah di bagian luar dan perak di bagian dalam, yang menambah gagah penampilannya.

Tentu saja, semua orang di Negeri Cahaya ini pasti tahu siapa dia. Salah satu anggota elit Lucerna, pasukan khusus yang dibentuk untuk menjaga perdamaian seluruh galaksi. Namanya adalah Gamma.

"Jangan dekati cahaya itu," Gamma berkata tegas. "Masih terlalu cepat bagimu—"

"Apanya yang terlalu cepat?" sang pemuda menyela, lantas kembali bangkit dengan sikap menantang. "Aku sudah lebih dari siap!"

Gamma menghela napas samar. Paham bahwa pemuda di hadapannya ini takkan mau mendengarkan argumen apa pun.

"Jangan bergerak!"

Baik Gamma maupun pemuda itu sama-sama tersentak.

"Kau telah melanggar Hukum Utama Negeri Cahaya! Serahkan dirimu dengan tenang!"

Sang pemuda berdecak kesal. Yang barusan berseru adalah orang yang lebih merepotkan lagi, yaitu Panglima Pasukan Elit Lucerna. Seolah belum cukup, bersamanya masih ada dua orang lagi anggota pasukan yang sama. Pemuda itu pun mengenali mereka sebagai Mas Mawais dan King Balakung. Seperti Gamma, ketiga orang yang baru datang itu pun mengenakan jubah merah yang sama.

Melawan mereka semua, jelas bukan keputusan yang bijaksana. Tanpa mencoba pun, sang pemuda sudah tahu, ia hanya akan mati konyol. Pilihan paling masuk akal pada saat ini hanya ada dua: menyerah atau melarikan diri.

"Jangan macam-macam, Nak." Gamma berkata tiba-tiba, tepat ketika sang pemuda berpikir untuk mengambil opsi terakhir. "Kami tidak ingin melukaimu."

"Tidak ingin melukai?" Pemuda itu mendengkus samar. "Empat anggota Lucerna datang kemari hanya untuk menangkap bocah ingusan sepertiku? Bukankah itu sedikit berlebihan?"

Sang Panglima tidak menggubris ucapan itu, hanya memberi isyarat ringan kepada Mas Mawais dan King Balakung. Si pemuda melihatnya, dan memutuskan untuk bertindak cepat. Dalam sekejap, cahaya keemasan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Jika bertarung, maka dia takkan menang. Namun, paling tidak ia bisa berlari jauh lebih cepat daripada siapa pun di planet ini.

Setidaknya, itulah rencana sang pemuda. Akan tetapi, sebelum niat itu terlaksana, lagi-lagi pergelangan tangan kanannya telah dicekal oleh Gamma. Begitu cepatnya, sehingga ia sama sekali tak bisa melihatnya.

Belum mau menyerah, sang pemuda melayangkan tinju secara tiba-tiba dari tangan kirinya yang bebas. Terkejut, cekalan Gamma terlepas. Dua kali tendangan memutar dari anak muda di depannya segera menyusul. Gamma tidak merasakan niat bertarung yang sungguh-sungguh. Ia langsung mengerti, bahwa yang diincar pemuda itu hanyalah kesempatan untuk meloloskan diri.

Lebih cepat dari sekedipan mata, Gamma bergerak menempatkan diri di titik buta pemuda itu. Sekali lagi, dicengkeramnya pergelangan tangan kanan si pemuda kuat-kuat. Kali ini, ia langsung bergerak ke belakang pemuda itu, lantas mengunci tangan yang dicekalnya ke belakang punggung.

Pemuda itu terkesiap, tetapi segera bersiap melakukan teknik untuk melepaskan kuncian. Sayangnya, Gamma sudah membaca niat itu. Pria berkumis tipis itu segera memberikan tendangan ringan tepat ke tulang kering si pemuda, membuat yang bersangkutan seketika jatuh berlutut. Masih dengan lengan kanan terkunci, ditambah tangan kiri Gamma yang kokoh, kini telah menekan pundak kirinya.

Sang pemuda spontan berontak. Namun, segera terhenti dalam rintihan tertahan, ketika Gamma menambahkan pelintiran pada lengan yang dicekalnya, mencegah si pemuda untuk berontak lebih jauh.

"Cukup!" Gamma berkata dengan nada lebih keras. "Jangan paksa kami berbuat lebih dari ini."

Sang pemuda berdecak kesal. Ia masih mencoba meronta sekali lagi. Namun, rasa sakit seketika menyerang lengan kanannya. Memaksanya untuk merintih kesakitan dan membatalkan niatnya.

"Kalian semua munafik." Sang pemuda mendengkus sinis. "Kalian sendiri menggunakan kekuatan dari Plasma Spark, tetapi melarang orang lain melakukan hal yang sama."

Gamma tertegun sejenak. Meskipun begitu, ia tidak berkata apa-apa. Dibiarkannya Mas Mawais dan King Balakung mendekat, lantas segera mengambil alih pemuda yang kini telah menjadi tawanan mereka tanpa bisa melawan lagi.

"Bawa dia."

Perintah sang Panglima segera dilaksanakan oleh kedua anggota Lucerna berbadan besar dan tegap itu. Sekali lagi, Gamma sempat tertegun ketika sang pemuda menoleh sekejap ke arahnya, dengan tatapan menuntut dari sepasang iris perak di balik kacamata jingga.

"Sayang sekali," berkata Gamma, "tapi kau sudah tidak layak lagi menyandang gelar Kesatria Cahaya."

Pada akhirnya, sang pemuda hanya bisa menurut ketika dirinya digelandang pergi. Dengan kekuatan fisik Mas Mawais dan King Balakung yang jelas lebih besar darinya, tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Dari kejauhan, Gamma masih bisa mendengar seruan frustasi sang pemuda. Sementara, matanya terus menatap kepergian ketiganya, hingga menghilang di balik pintu keluar-masuk Plasma Spark Tower yang cukup jauh di bawah.

"Gamma."

Pria itu tersentak sedikit saat sang Panglima mendadak menegurnya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," sang Panglima melanjutkan. "Dia hanya anak muda yang tidak berpikir panjang dan dibutakan oleh hasrat akan kekuatan. Sedikit hukuman akan membuatnya jera."

Gamma menarik napas panjang.

"Aku mengerti, Panglima Pyrapi ... Tapi ..."

Sang Panglima tersenyum maklum. "Kau belum memberitahukan 'hal itu' kepadanya?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu menyentak Gamma, hingga sejenak ia kehilangan kata-kata untuk menjawab.

"Aku ...," katanya kemudian, "tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana."

Panglima Pyrapi terkekeh ringan. "Anak itu mirip sekali dengan ibunya, bukan? Cerdas, dan bermulut tajam."

Gamma hanya tersenyum tipis, terlihat sedih.

"Jangan khawatir." Panglima Pyrapi berbalik membelakangi Gamma, dengan kedua tangan tertaut di belakang punggung. "Suatu saat nanti, dia akan mengerti bahwa apa yang kita lakukan sekarang ... adalah demi kebaikannya."

"Iya, Panglima." Sekali lagi, Gamma menghela napas, kali ini pendek saja. "Kuharap juga begitu."

.

.

**_Bersambung ..._ **

.

.

* * *

**Trivia:**

**_Ultraman_ **

Siapa yang nggak tahu Ultraman? Di antara_ 'The Big Three' _seri tokusatsu/superhero Jepang (Ultraman, Kamen Rider, dan Super Sentai), _franchise_ Ultraman milik Tsuburaya Production ini barangkali adalah yang paling populer di Indonesia.

Sejarah Ultraman sudah sangat panjang. Dan di Indonesia sendiri, hampir seluruh _series, side stories,_ dan _movies_ Ultraman telah ditayangkan di berbagai stasiun TV nasional. Menceritakan para pejuang penjaga alam semesta berwujud raksasa, Ultraman, yang berasal dari _Nebula M78_ atau biasa disebut _Hikari no Kuni_ (Negeri Cahaya).

**_Ultraman Zero_ **

_Ultraman Zero_, adalah karakter unik yang tidak pernah memiliki _series_ sendiri. Namun, ia memiliki banyak _movies_ dan _gaiden_ (_side stories_), serta kerap menjadi 'bintang tamu' di serial-serial maupun film-film Ultraman setelahnya.

Ultraman Zero juga menjadi semacam 'penghubung' antara para Ultraman generasi lama, dengan para penerusnya yang disebut sebagai _New Generation Heroes_.

Sedangkan film _Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend_, yang juga merupakan inspirasi terbesarku untuk memulai rentetan _fanfic_ Ultraman!AU, adalah film yang menjadi debut Ultraman Zero pada tahun 2009.

.

.

* * *

*** Author's Note ***

.

Hai, haiii~! X"D

**kurohimeNoir** datang di hari pertama di tahun yang baru ini, membawakan sebuah _fanfiction_ baru (lagi) di bawah judul besar _**Ultra Galaxy**._ _Yup!_ Jika semua berjalan lancar, maka _Ultra Galaxy _nggak akan berhenti sampai di sini. Mungkin akan ada _Ultra Galaxy-Ultra Galaxy_ selanjutnya. Tapi semua juga tergantung respons teman-teman semua di sini, ehehehe ...

Di tahun yang baru ini, salah satu resolusiku adalah ingin aktif lagi bikin _fanfic_ di _fandom_ kesayangan kita ini, sama seperti dulu. Dan ... yah, kalau boleh dibilang, aku juga punya satu harapan dan keinginan, yaitu mengembalikan 'marwah' BoBoiBoy sebagai _fandom_ _superhero_.

Karena itulah, di tahun ini, aku ingin lebih banyak menulis dengan tema pahlawan super. Baik _canon_ maupun AU. Apalagi, sejak awal memang alasan utamaku menyukai BoBoiBoy adalah karena kecintaanku kepada dunia _superhero_. Aku tumbuh besar bersama para pahlawan super. Kisah-kisah mereka adalah inspirasiku. Tentang perjuangan, persahabatan, keluarga, pencarian jati diri, dan harapan.

Tentu saja, aku juga tetap menyambut baik dan mendukung tema-tema lain, _genre_ apa pun, sepanjang tidak melanggar norma dan hati nurani. Yang _fluffy-fluffy_, yang manis-manis, yang asem-asem, yang asin-asin, sampai yang angsa-angsa. Mari ramaikan _fandom_ Dedek Topi Dino Jingga kita tercinta~

Akhir kata, selamat tahun baru 2020, semuanya~! Mari terus bergerak ke depan dengan semangat baru~! Sampai jumpa lagi di karya-karya berikutnya. :-)

Apa resolusimu?

.

**Regards,**

**kurohimeNoir**

**01.01.2020**


	2. Bagian Dua

**Bagian Kedua**

**Matahari yang Direnggut**

.

.

Bocah kecil beriris perak itu berlari-lari masuk ke dalam sebuah bangunan tinggi menjulang, di salah satu area tersibuk Negeri Cahaya. Tidak seperti kebanyakan bangunan di seluruh planet yang didominasi bahan kristal bening berwarna hijau, bangunan yang satu ini dibangun dengan kristal putih yang sedikit lebih tinggi ketahanannya.

"Hai, Solar! Kamu datang lagi?"

Penjaga di pintu masuk menyapa ramah. Biasanya seorang anak kecil tidak akan diizinkan sembarangan masuk ke tempat itu, tetapi bocah yang satu ini adalah pengecualian. Ia adalah putra satu-satunya dari salah satu Pemimpin Divisi di Lumen, pusat riset dan teknologi Negeri Cahaya. Bukan cuma memiliki kecerdasan yang luar biasa, di usia belia dia telah beberapa kali terlibat secara aktif di dalam riset Lumen. Dan, tentu saja, dengan hasil yang memuaskan.

"Ada yang ingin kulakukan secepatnya, Paman!" Solar tersenyum lebar. "Pokoknya sesuatu yang luar biasa!"

Penjaga itu tertawa. "Beri kami kejutan lagi setelah ini, Nak!"

"Tentu saja!" Solar tersentak tiba-tiba. "Ah, iya. Kak Cahaya ada, 'kan?"

"Hm? Sepertinya beliau ada di ruangannya."

"Oke. Aku akan menemuinya sekarang. Terima kasih, Paman! Aku pergi dulu!"

"Semangat, ya!"

"Iya!"

Solar bergegas memasuki elevator, lurus beberapa meter saja dari pintu masuk. Lantai yang ditujunya, lantai 7, adalah ruangan khusus salah satu Pemimpin Divisi yang sudah lama akrab dengannya.

"Kak Cahaya!"

Solar langsung berseru antusias begitu kakinya menginjak ruangan serba putih itu. Seorang pemuda, yang juga berpenampilan serba putih, tampak sedikit terkejut saat pintu terbuka tiba-tiba. Namun, kemudian, ia tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Solar berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Kamu semangat sekali hari ini," berkata Cahaya, hanya teralih sejenak dari laporan yang sedang ditulisnya di meja kerjanya. "Ada apa? Purwarupa alat baru yang kita bicarakan kemarin sudah jadi?"

"Oh, kalau soal itu, tinggal sedikit lagi. Besok aku akan membawanya kemari."

"Hmm."

"Pokoknya, hari ini aku mau membicarakan sesuatu dengan Kak Cahaya!"

Nada kelewat antusias yang tak biasanya ditunjukkan oleh Solar, membuat Cahaya memutuskan untuk memberikan perhatian penuh kepada anak itu.

"Lebih penting daripada purwarupa itu?" Cahaya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Solar mengangguk. Senyum masih setia menghias wajahnya. "Aku ... sudah memutuskannya!"

"Memutuskan apa?"

"Aku akan bergabung dengan Lucerna!"

Sepasang iris cokelat madu milik Cahaya, seketika melebar. Untuk sesaat, ia tak yakin harus menanggapi bagaimana.

"Wah, itu ... mengejutkan." Cahaya menimbang pemilihan kata-katanya. "Kupikir kamu menyukai sains, dan suatu saat akan bergabung dengan kami di Lumen."

"Aku memang suka riset dan membuat berbagai macam benda." Solar mengangkat bahu. "Tapi ... menjadi Kesatria Cahaya itu keren sekali, 'kan!"

"Iya, sih ..."

"Kurasa aku bisa tetap melakukan keduanya. Riset, dan juga menjadi anggota Lucerna."

Cahaya tertegun sejenak ketika Solar menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Pemuda itu menghela napas samar.

"Kalau Solar, pasti bisa melakukannya."

Mendengar perkataan Cahaya, terasa seperti mendapatkan 'persetujuan' dari seorang ayah yang tak pernah dimilikinya. Solar pun tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau sudah dewasa nanti, aku akan menjadi Kesatria Cahaya paling hebat yang pernah ada!"

Sambil tersenyum, Cahaya mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya, lantas menghadapkannya ke arah Solar. Anak itu langsung menepukkan telapak tangan kanannya sendiri ke telapak tangan Cahaya. Diikuti satu tawa kecil penuh semangat.

"Berjuanglah."

"Terima kasih, Kak!"

Di mata Solar, senyum Cahaya hari itu begitu tulus mendukung cita-citanya. Dalam sekejap, seluruh dunianya seolah dilingkupi cahaya terang, nyaris membutakan. Namun, begitu hangat.

Menenangkan.

Menguatkan.

Walau dirinya dikelilingi oleh kegelapan.

Kegelapan.

Gelap.

Tunggu ... Kenapa? Kenapa semuanya berubah menjadi gelap? Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Solar seolah masih terperangkap di dalam tubuhnya sendiri di waktu kecil. Terasa seperti mimpi, tetapi juga nyata. Seperti ia mengulangi kembali sebagian masa kecilnya.

Seperti mimpi.

Ya.

Memang mimpi.

Dibiarkannya saja dirinya terbenam di dalam mimpi penuh cahaya itu. Karena rasanya begitu damai dan menyenangkan. Ketika matanya masih dipenuhi oleh harapan. Ketika ia hanya bisa melihat jalan yang benderang.

Akan tetapi, mimpi hanyalah mimpi yang pasti akan berakhir. Kemudian, dirinya kembali ditelan kegelapan.

Sesak.

Panas.

Solar merasakan suatu emosi yang tak pernah ia alami sebelumnya di dalam hidupnya. Ini lebih daripada kemarahan. Lebih daripada kekecewaan.

Dia benar-benar frustasi.

Dan kemudian, ia menemukan kedua matanya telah terbuka. Dirinya tak lagi dikelilingi kegelapan, tetapi tempat ini pun rasanya tidak lebih baik.

Anak muda itu bangkit dari lantai tempatnya berbaring, yang hanya beralas selimut tipis. Selayang pandang disapukannya tatapan ke seluruh pondok tempatnya berada sekarang. Sebuah pondok batu mungil di Planet Volcania, di mana dia telah diasingkan dari planet kelahirannya sendiri.

Sepasang mata beriris perak itu meredup, sebelum ia mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan kanan.

"Mimpi ..."

Sosok yang masih remaja itu bergumam sendirian. Masih jelas di benaknya, mimpi yang baru saja ia lihat. Mimpi tentang masa kecilnya, yang rasanya sudah begitu jauh di masa lalu.

Kenapa?

Kenapa semuanya malah jadi seperti ini?

Setelah nekat mendekati Plasma Spark, dirinya malah dibuang ke planet antah-berantah seperti ini. Seperti sampah. Padahal cahaya berkilauan itu sama sekali belum disentuhnya. Sampai detik ini pun, dia masih belum bisa memahaminya.

Mengapa seorang Solar, yang sudah meraih berbagai prestasi luar biasa sejak kecil, harus diperlakukan seperti ini?

"Aku tidak terima."

Entah sudah berapa kali kata-kata itu diucapkannya. Namun, nasi telah menjadi bubur. Solar telah menjadi pendosa yang melanggar hukum tertinggi Negeri Cahaya.

Di tempat ini, tidak ada rantai atau jeruji besi yang menahannya. Dia diberi tempat tinggal yang walaupun sangat kecil dan sederhana, tetapi cukup layak. Dia pun bisa bebas keluar masuk pondok batu ini tanpa halangan. Dia bisa pergi berburu atau mengumpulkan makanan dari hutan tak jauh dari sini.

Akan tetapi, dia sama sekali tak bisa meninggalkan planet yang penuh gunung berapi ini.

Berpikir begitu menggiring tatapan Solar kepada semacam gelang berbahan kristal merah yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Bukan gelang biasa, tentu saja. Sebuah mekanisme khusus membuat benda itu takkan bisa dilepaskan tanpa otorisasi langsung dari petinggi Lucerna. Dan selama ada benda itu di pergelangan tangannya, Solar tidak akan bisa pergi ke mana-mana tanpa izin.

Lantas, apa bedanya itu dengan 'penjara'?

_"Meooong~"_

Solar tersentak ketika suara itu terdengar. Dilihatnya seekor kucing mungil berbulu hijau dengan ekor berduri cabang tiga, tiba-tiba sudah memasuki pondoknya.

"Kau lagi," keluhnya.

Anak kucing itu terus mendatanginya dalam beberapa hari terakhir ini, walau Solar selalu mengusirnya pergi. Salahkan dirinya sendiri yang sudah iseng memberi makan kepada binatang kecil itu ketika mereka bertemu pertama kali di hutan.

_Apa boleh buat, 'kan? Waktu itu si anak kucing tersesat dan tampak kelaparan._

Si anak kucing kembali mengeong di dekat Solar. Bahkan kali ini berani melompat ke dalam pelukannya. Solar menghela napas pasrah. Sepertinya percuma kalau ia mencoba mengusir anak kucing itu lagi sekarang.

"Memangnya kau tidak punya rumah, ya?"

Nyaris tanpa sadar, Solar mengelus si kucing yang kini melingkar nyaman di pangkuannya. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika si kucing memejamkan mata dan mulai mendengkur samar.

Tiba-tiba Solar mendengkus tipis, sinis. Untuk sementara, biarlah ia bersantai sejenak bersama kucing itu. Setelah ini, dirinya masih harus mengikuti sesi latihan rutin bersama seorang anggota Lucerna yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasinya.

_"Sayang sekali, tapi kau sudah tidak layak lagi menyandang gelar Kesatria Cahaya."_

Solar menggeretakkan rahang dengan tangan terkepal kuat. Dibandingkan apa pun, kata-kata Gamma saat itu jauh lebih menyakitinya. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi, dirinya akan resmi menjadi seorang Kesatria Cahaya yang dicita-citakannya sejak kecil. Namun, sekarang, semua kandas begitu saja.

Mengesalkan.

_Benar-benar sangat mengesalkan._

.

.

* * *

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

**_Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta(c)_**

**_Mengambil ide cerita dan beberapa unsur dari franchise "Ultraman Zero"; khususnya movie "Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend"; milik Tsuburaya Production(c)_**

**_Fanfiction "Ultra Galaxy: Solar ~Sunrise~" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini._**

**_UltramanZero!AU. Action-Adventure-Friendship-Family. Maybe OOC._**

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

* * *

.

.

Sesosok pemuda belia tampak berjalan sendirian di sebuah planet yang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Sosok berbaju dominan hijau muda itu menoleh ke sana kemari. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada padang pasir luas membentang. Tak ada yang lain, kecuali rawa di beberapa tempat, serta bebatuan besar dan kecil. Juga sejenis tetumbuhan hijau aneh berduri.

"Hm? Apa benar ada monster di sini?" Si pemuda bicara sendiri sembari memiringkan kepalanya yang juga mengenakan topi berwarna hijau dengan lidah topi menghadap kiri belakang. "Tapi Cahaya yang bilang, jadi nggak mungkin salah."

Baru saja sang remaja berkata demikian, tiba-tiba sesuatu muncul dari dalam rawa-rawa tak jauh darinya. Makhluk hijau besar langsung melompat ke atas batu terdekat dengan pose mengancam.

_"Rrroaaaaar!!"_

Makhluk itu menggeram dengan muka seram. Si pemuda terkejut, refleks mundur selangkah.

"Kodok rawaaaaa!!"

Remaja putra itu berteriak spontan, sebelum kembali mundur satu langkah.

"Woi! Aku bukan kodok, lah!" Tak disangka, monster bergigi tajam setinggi lebih dari tiga meter itu ternyata menanggapi ucapannya. "Aku adalah Mul—"

"Monster hijau muka jeleeek!" anak muda itu berteriak lagi.

"Siapa yang kaubilang jelek, hah, Bocah?!"

Mata anak muda itu mendadak membulat, kemudian berbinar-binar.

"Monster jeleknya bisa ngomong!" Dia tersenyum lebar. "Kereeen~!"

"Telat, woi! Aku sudah ngomong dari tadi!!"

Perkataan terakhir remaja berbaju hijau itu rupanya telah menyulut kemarahan sang monster yang memiliki deretan tajam berbentuk segitiga di sepanjang kepala hingga ke punggungnya, terus sampai ke ekor. Ia kembali menggeram, lebih dahsyat daripada sebelumnya.

"Kau!" sang monster hijau berkata penuh amarah. "Aku tahu baumu!"

"Bau?" Remaja itu mengendus tubuhnya sendiri dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Tapi aku 'kan sudah mandi—"

"Diam!" Bentakan sang monster kali ini menyentak anak muda itu hingga terdiam. "Kau pasti Kesatria Cahaya dari Planet Quabaq! Aku sangat benci kalian semua!"

"Eeeh? Kenapaaa? Padahal kita baru bertemu, 'kan?"

"Tutup mulutmu! Hari ini, aku Multi-Monster, akan melenyapkanmu dari dunia ini!"

"Tunggu sebentar, Tuan Malnutrisi Monster—"

"Namaku Multi-Monster, dasar bocah tidak sopan!"

"Ah, maaf. Aku belum memperkenalkan diri, ya? Itu memang tidak sopan." Anak muda itu menundukkan kepalanya sejenak dengan takzim. "Namaku Daun. Salam kenal ya, Tuan Multi-Monster."

Pemuda bernama Daun itu tersenyum. Begitu teduh senyumnya, hingga sang monster pun terdiam sesaat.

"Ah, iya ..." Multi-Monster terbawa suasana, lantas ikut membalas salam dengan menundukkan kepalanya sedetik. "Salam kenal juga—_Aaaaargh! Bukan itu!"_

Daun memiringkan kepalanya, bingung kenapa Multi-Monster mendadak marah-marah.

"Sudah cukup!" Multi-Monster menuding Daun dengan jari telunjuknya. "Ayo, lawan aku!"

Daun mengernyit tak suka. "Berkelahi itu tidak baik. Kenapa kita nggak berteman aja?"

"Hah? Berteman, katamu?" Multi-Monster tertawa sinis. "Mana ada ceritanya monster berteman dengan Kesatria Cahaya?!"

"Ada, kok. Salah satu kakakku berteman dengan para monster—"

"Masa bodoh! Dengar, Bocah! Kita adalah musuh abadi!"

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya yang 'kenapa'?! Aku monster, kau Kesatria Cahaya! Kita memang ditakdirkan untuk saling menghancurkan! Paham?!"

Daun mengedipkan matanya dengan tatapan polos. "Enggak."

"Aaaaaaargh—!"

Multi-Monster mulai emosi jiwa. Dia pun menyadari, percuma meladeni pembicaraan dengan bocah aneh bin ajaib di hadapannya ini. Sang monster menggeram dahsyat sekali lagi.

"Cukup, kataku! Kau akan kuhancurkan!"

Mengawali serangan secara tiba-tiba, Multi-Monster melompat turun, lantas mengangkat batu besar yang sedari tadi dipijaknya hanya dengan satu tangan, seolah itu bukan apa-apa. Daun malah terkagum-kagum melihat itu. Namun, ia segera menghindar dengan sigap ketika batu itu dilemparkan ke arahnya.

_"Akar Berduri!"_

Bersamaan dengan seruan itu, Daun memanggil akar-akar berduri dari dalam tanah, menjalar dengan cepat lantas mengikat seluruh tubuh lawan hingga tak bisa bergerak. Tatapan mata Daun menajam, sementara ia mengarahkan telapak tangannya lurus-lurus ke arah Multi-Monster. Detik berikutnya, ia membuat gerakan menggenggam. Semakin erat genggamannya, semakin kencang pula ikatan akar berduri pada musuh.

Multi-Monster menggeram kesakitan, kemudian jatuh berdebam ke tanah berpasir. Sementara, Daun sama sekali tidak melonggarkan ikatannya.

"Ternyata Tuan Multi-Monster lemah, ya?" Daun memiringkan kepalanya. "Lebih baik menyerah saja, lalu kembali ke jalan yang benar. Oke?"

"Jangan bercanda!"

Sang monster meradang, tetapi penolakan itu membuat Daun mengeratkan ikatan akarnya lagi. Hingga akhirnya sang monster harus menyerah kalah. Namun, ketika Multi-Monster benar-benar sudah tak bisa bergerak lagi, sesuatu terjadi. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba diselimuti cahaya hijau samar, hanya sekejap, monster itu telah membelah diri menjadi dua!

"Alamak!" Daun berseru kaget. Namun, detik berikutnya ia malah tertawa. "Ini baru kereeen~!"

Kedua Multi-Monster telah berdiri dalam keadaan segar bugar. Keduanya mengambil batu-batu besar yang kebetulan ada di dekat mereka masing-masing, lantas melemparkannya ke arah Daun.

"Seranganmu nggak kreatif, ya, Tuan Multi-Monster."

Daun melompat menghindar ke samping, disambung dengan berguling menjauh.

_"Lontaran Daun!"_

Dua lembar daun membelah udara layaknya senjata lempar dari logam, hingga masing-masing menemui sasarannya, dan tetap menempel di tubuh Multi-Monster. Daun tersenyum puas ketika kedua monster langsung roboh, tahu keduanya mengalami kebas dan kejang, efek dari daun-daun miliknya.

Akan tetapi, hal yang sama kembali terulang. Kedua Multi-Monster diselimuti cahaya dan membelah diri. Semuanya dalam keadaan segar bugar.

"Oh ... Sekarang jadi empat?" kata Daun.

Para Multi-Monster tertawa angkuh.

"Inilah kemampuan khususku!" salah satunya berkata. "Setiap kali dikalahkan, aku akan bangkit lagi dengan membelah diri! Kau tidak akan punya kesempatan!"

"Hmmm ... Berarti, kalau kukalahkan lagi, kamu akan jadi ...," Daun menjeda sejenak sembari berhitung dengan jari-jarinya, "delapan?"

"Tepat sekali!"

"Berarti ... serangan yang akan kamu terima dariku juga jadi delapan kali lipat, dong?"

"Eh?"

"Dan kalau setelah itu kamu membelah diri lagi ... berarti makin lama, makin banyak tubuhmu yang bakal kena serangan."

"B-Betul juga katamu ..."

Daun menatap lurus ke depan dengan muka serius. "Maso-Monster."

"Haaah?!" Butuh dua-tiga detik bagi Multi-Monster untuk memutuskan harus bagaimana menanggapi reaksi tak terduga Daun. "Kau ... Kau memperolokku!! Sudah, cukup! Aku akan menghancurkanmu!"

Pertarungan dimulai lagi. Memang, tidak terlalu sulit bagi Daun untuk mengalahkan para Multi-Monster. Walaupun setiap kali dikalahkan, mereka akan terus bermultiplikasi. Hanya sedikit lebih repot saja, harus mengalahkan lebih banyak lawan sekaligus.

"Ah! Aku mengerti! Jadi karena itu namamu Multi-Monster?" mendadak Daun menyuarakan pikirannya di tengah-tengah pertarungan.

"Kau baru sadar, Bocah?! Sudah terlambat untuk menyesal!"

Multi-Monster tidak berhenti maju menyerang, meski setiap kali Daun selalu berhasil mengalahkannya. Hingga suatu ketika, Daun menyadari jumlah musuhnya sudah bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Dari yang hanya satu, kini sudah berjumlah puluhan. Dan mereka semua mengepungnya dari segala arah.

"Tuan Multi-Monster." Daun menghela napas. "Berhenti aja, yuk. Nggak capek apa?"

"Omong kosong!"

Salah satu Multi-Monster terdekat dari Daun, kembali maju mengawali serangan. Kali ini Daun hanya berjongkok santai, menunggu musuhnya datang. Lantas, ketika sang monster telah berada di dalam jangkauan, ia langsung mengulurkan tangan. Digenggam dan diangkatnya sang monster dengan begitu mudahnya.

Yah, karena setiap kali membelah diri, masing-masing tubuh Multi-Monster mengecil dan terus mengecil. Hingga pada titik ini, ukurannya hanya tinggal segenggaman tangan Daun saja.

"Mini-Monster," komentar Daun. "Kan sudah kubilang. Lebih baik kita berteman, dan Tuan Multi-Monster bisa kembali ke jalan yang benar."

"Jangan harap!"

Para Multi-Monster tetap maju menyerang. Puluhan makhluk hijau menaiki tubuh Daun, tetapi pemuda itu membiarkannya saja. Walau terkadang ia harus tertawa menahan geli.

"Ya sudahlah, kalau begitu."

Daun bangkit sambil melepaskan satu Multi-Monster yang masih digenggamnya. Pemuda itu langsung pasang kuda-kuda.

_"Pusaran Daun!"_

Dedaunan hijau mengelilingi Daun, dan ketika sang pemuda berputar, dedaunan itupun ikut berputar dalam pusaran angin. Cukup kencang untuk membuat para Multi-Monster berjatuhan dari tubuh Daun.

Nyaris tanpa jeda, Daun menjejak halus ke tanah. Tubuhnya pun melayang tenang secara vertikal, hingga berhenti di udara dalam jarak tiga meter dari tanah.

_"Balutan Daun Anyaman!"_

Kali ini daun-daun berbentuk panjang yang muncul. Daun-daun itu membentuk anyaman dengan cepat, membungkus semua Multi-Monster di dalamnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" para Multi-Monster berseru tanpa daya.

Di dalam kungkungan anyaman daun, sesuatu kembali terjadi. Tubuh para Multi-Monster diselimuti cahaya selama beberapa detik. Ketika cahaya itu meredup, ia telah kembali menjadi satu ke ukurannya semula. Dan saat cahaya semakin redup lagi, sosok monster itu ikut memudar. Terus memudar, hingga akhirnya hilang.

"Selesai juga."

Daun memejamkan mata sejenak. Cahaya hijau menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Ketika membuka mata kembali, ia bergegas terbang lebih tinggi. Terus naik, terus, terus hingga menembus lapisan demi lapisan atmosfer.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Daun telah melayang tenang di angkasa lepas, dari mana ia dapat melihat keseluruhan planet yang didominasi warna cokelat pasir itu. Sekali lagi, ia memejamkan mata sejenak, kali ini sambil menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dada.

Cahaya hijau terang berkumpul di kedua kepalan tangan Daun. Ia lalu menggerakkan kedua tangannya kembali menjauh ke sisi tubuh. Cahaya hijau menyorot ke bawah dari masing-masing tangannya, membentuk semacam kolam cahaya hijau tepat di bawah kakinya.

Tanpa ragu, Daun menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam kolam cahaya itu. Yang kemudian menghilang perlahan, setelah seluruh tubuh Daun terbenam di dalamnya.

.

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

.

Cahaya berdiri bersandar ke salah satu tiang besar di lorong utama Space Port, yang masih merupakan satu kesatuan dengan Markas Besar Lucerna. Lorong itu sendiri didominasi warna hijau dari kristal pembangunnya, seperti juga keseluruhan tempat ini. Tepat terhubung ke landasan pacu yang saat ini ramai oleh lalu lalang para Kesatria Cahaya yang datang dan pergi, dari dan ke berbagai penjuru angkasa.

Masih sibuk dengan proyeksi hologram dari tablet kesayangannya, Cahaya tersenyum dengan ekspresi puas. Ia pun menutup tampilan penuh angka-angka koordinat itu, lantas menggantinya dengan tampilan rekaman langsung dari satelit yang memonitor keadaan planetnya.

Melalui layar hologram, baru saja dilihatnya kolam cahaya hijau mendadak muncul tak jauh dari atmosfer planet hijau Quabaq. Pemuda itu tersenyum, ketika matanya menangkap sosok Daun keluar dari dalam kolam cahaya hijau, kemudian langsung terbang turun ke permukaan planet.

"Cahaya."

Pemuda itu menegakkan badan ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Tampak olehnya, Gamma beserta Panglima Pyrapi tengah berjalan mendekat.

"Bagaimana situasinya?" Panglima Pyrapi bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Semua sudah aman." Cahaya mematikan tampilan hologram dari tabletnya. "Setelah dua kemunculan terakhir monster yang terdeteksi, sudah tidak ada yang lain lagi."

"Mas Mawais dan King Balakung sudah pergi ke dua lokasi tersebut, Panglima," Gamma menambahkan.

Panglima Pyrapi mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Saat itu juga, Cahaya menangkap dari sudut matanya, sosok Daun yang telah tiba di langit dekat markas. Pemuda hijau itu langsung mendarat dengan halus di landasan Space Port yang terhubung langsung dengan lorong tempat Cahaya berada sekarang. Bangunan Space Port itu sendiri, terhubung dengan bangunan utama Markas Besar di sisi yang lain.

"Cahaya!"

Yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum, mendapati Daun berlari kecil menghampirinya dengan wajah ceria.

"Oh!" Daun cepat-cepat memberi hormat ketika melihat dua orang yang lain. "Panglima, saya sudah kembali."

"Kerja bagus, Daun."

Daun tertawa kecil mendengar pujian dari Panglima Pyrapi.

"Tapi ... kenapa mendadak terjadi lonjakan kemunculan monster di berbagai planet?" kata Gamma tiba-tiba.

"Soal itu," Cahaya menyahut cepat, "Lumen masih menyelidiki penyebab pastinya. Tapi sepertinya telah terjadi peningkatan energi minus yang abnormal di berbagai penjuru galaksi."

"Energi minus?" ulang Panglima Pyrapi. "Hmm ... Kalau ini terus berlanjut, bahkan Lucerna akan kewalahan mengatasi semuanya sekaligus."

"Benar," berkata Gamma. "Kita kekurangan orang."

Daun tersentak kecil, kemudian menatap Gamma dengan matanya yang sedikit membulat. "Kak Gamma, kenapa kita nggak panggil 'dia' kembali saja?"

"'Dia'?" Cahaya mengangkat sebelah alis. "Maksudmu ...?"

Cahaya tidak meneruskan ucapannya. Tatapannya pun ikut terarah kepada Gamma, seperti juga Panglima Pyrapi. Namun, pria itu hanya mendesah samar.

"Tidak. Belum saatnya."

Daun dan Cahaya saling berpandangan. Sementara, Panglima Pyrapi hanya mengangguk maklum.

"Ada perubahan yang aneh pada aliran inti energi Plasma Spark."

Keempat anggota Lucerna yang berada di tempat itu, terkejut ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat familier. Tampaklah, sosok pria tegap, gagah, berwibawa dengan penampilan didominasi warna merah pekat dan sedikit hitam, datang didampingi wanita anggun berpenampilan elegan serba biru.

"Panglima Tertinggi Satriantar," kata Cahaya. "Dan Lady Kuputeri."

Pemuda itu menundukkan kepala sejenak untuk menunjukkan penghormatan, diikuti oleh Daun, juga Gamma dan Panglima Pyrapi.

"Panglima Tertinggi," Gamma berkata dengan kening berkerut. "Perubahan seperti apakah yang Anda maksud?"

Satriantar menggeleng pelan. "Aku pun belum tahu pasti, tapi ... perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak."

"Plasma Spark, selain terhubung dengan planet ini, juga terkoneksi dengan beberapa tempat penting di luar Planet Quabaq, bukan?" Panglima Pyrapi menyambung, sebelum tatapannya mendadak menajam. "Salah satunya, tempat yang paling rawan ... Asteroid Kristal."

Gamma tersentak. "Apakah ... jangan-jangan ...?"

Sekali lagi, Daun dan Cahaya saling pandang. Keduanya tidak begitu mengerti apa yang dimaksud di dalam pembicaraan itu. Namun, mereka bisa merasakan, kecemasan yang memberati hati para senior mereka.

.

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

.

Sesosok tubuh melayang ke belakang sebelum punggungnya membentur keras tebing batu di salah satu area lapang di Planet Volcania. Ia tak bisa lain, kecuali merintih tertahan, lantas membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh berdebam ke tanah berdebu.

"Bangun, Solar."

Pemuda itu tersentak kecil, menyadari orang yang melemparnya dengan begitu mudah tadi, sudah berdiri sangat dekat. Ia pun mencoba bangkit, tetapi tubuhnya terasa begitu berat. Terdengar hela napas dari orang itu, membuat Solar mengepalkan tangan, spontan saja, lantas memukulkannya ke tanah sekeras mungkin.

Dia benar-benar frustasi.

Sudah berbulan-bulan—ah, tidak, ini sudah bertahun-tahun. Akan tetapi, ia belum juga bisa memasukkan satu serangan pun ke tubuh lawannya yang satu ini.

"Kau sama sekali tidak ada kemajuan. Kalaupun ada, itu tetap tidak ada artinya di hadapanku."

Perlahan, Solar memaksakan tubuhnya yang sudah lelah dan terluka itu untuk kembali berdiri tegak. Ia menarik dan menghela napas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan pernapasannya yang berantakan. Sementara, sepasang matanya menatap tajam ke depan dari balik kacamata jingga.

Tepat di hadapannya, berdiri dengan senyum lebar meremehkan, seorang pemuda berbandana merah menyala. Celana panjang hitam maupun baju tanpa lengan yang dikenakannya, memiliki motif nyala api jingga dan kuning di sana-sini. Sebentuk emblem elemen api tampak menghias kepala ikat pinggang yang dikenakannya.

Dialah pengawas yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Solar di Planet Volcania ini. Salah satu anggota elit Lucerna yang dikenal dengan nama Pyro.

"Hooo ... Tatapan mata yang bagus," katanya lagi. "Kau masih belum menyerah, Bocah?"

Solar menggeretakkan rahang, mencoba tetap tenang. Dadanya saat ini bergemuruh oleh satu perasaan yang sangat dikenalnya. Intuisi, bahwa jika ini dilanjutkan, maka ia akan segera kalah. Namun begitu, ia tetap pasang kuda-kuda.

Sialnya, hanya gerakan sederhana seperti itu pun kini sulit dilakukan. Karena di tubuhnya kini, tepatnya di bagian torso hingga kedua lengan dan jemari, terpasang sebuah eksoskeleton berbahan logam terkuat di planetnya. Setiap bagian persendian dihubungkan oleh bahan khusus yang sulit digerakkan.

Benda itu berfungsi untuk membatasi pergerakannya, bahkan untuk bergerak secara normal pun ia harus mengerahkan tenaga lebih. Ditambah lagi, selama masih mengenakan benda menyebalkan itu, ia sama sekali tak bisa menggunakan kemampuan khususnya sebagai penguasa elemen cahaya.

"Cih! Pengecut." Solar menjaga nada suaranya tidak meninggi. "Kalau bukan karena benda sialan ini, aku tidak akan kalah!"

"Jangan manja, Bocah. Ini bagian dari latihanmu."

Kekesalan Solar kembali terpantik. Di telinganya, kata-kata itu terdengar seperti sebuah tantangan. Dan seorang Solar takkan pernah mundur dari tantangan apa pun. Dengan satu teriakan untuk menguatkan semangat, ia kembali maju menyerang.

Pyro, yang sedari tadi berdiri dengan sikap tubuh santai, segera memasang kuda-kuda yang kokoh dengan kedua tinju siap terkepal. Serangan pertama Solar dapat dihindarinya dengan sangat mudah.

Anak itu tidak menyerah, langsung menyambung dengan serangan berupa tinju keras dari tangan kanan. Tanpa kesulitan, kali ini Pyro menangkap tinju itu dan mencengkeramnya kuat-kuat. Solar masih mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi percuma. Malah, Pyro menggerakkan cengkeramannya tiba-tiba ke bawah dalam gerakan memutar. Lagi-lagi, Solar harus merintih kesakitan, ditambah gerakannya jadi terkunci.

Solar mencoba melepaskan tendangan dari kaki kirinya. Namun, lawan dapat menangkisnya dengan santai. Saat Solar masih kehilangan keseimbangan, Pyro melepaskan cengkeramannya. Lantas menarik napas dengan konsentrasi penuh, dan dengan kecepatan luar biasa melepaskan tinju berurutan dari kedua tangannya.

Solar harus terlempar kembali ke belakang, lalu terhempas keras ke tanah yang penuh bebatuan. Ia bangkit secepatnya, tapi kembali jatuh berlutut, sembari memegangi bagian yang barusan terkena serangan. Padahal, di sisi lain, eksoskeleton ini juga membuat tubuhnya terlindung. Namun, tetap saja, serangan Pyro terasa menyakitkan.

"Kau pikir kau tidak bisa menang karena tidak bisa menggunakan kuasa cahayamu?" berkata Pyro tiba-tiba. "Kau lihat, aku juga tidak menggunakan kekuatan apiku."

Solar berdecak kesal dengan tangan terkepal. Ia pun cepat-cepat bangkit kembali dan langsung pasang kuda-kuda. Ia sudah bertekad, apa pun yang terjadi, dirinya harus bisa memasukkan serangan.

"Lihat saja! Aku masih bisa mengalahkanmu, walaupun memakai Techtor Gear ini!"

.

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

.

Alien berkulit hijau pucat itu berjalan dengan tenang di permukaan asteroid yang sepi. Sejauh mata memandang, ia hanya melihat kristal hijau dan merah, dalam berbagai bentuk dan ukuran. Semuanya terlalu indah untuk dipandang.

"He he he ... Aku akan kaya."

Dia mendengkus samar, teringat bagaimana kawan-kawannya sesama penggali kristal, telah memperingatkannya untuk tidak mendekati ladang harta karun ini. Padahal, untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang tempat ini pun, sangat tidak mudah.

Asteroid Kristal.

Sebuah asteroid yang mengorbit planet kediaman ras Ultra, yang konon merupakan salah satu ras terkuat di seluruh galaksi. Ras yang mempunyai waktu hidup sangat panjang, hingga puluhan bahkan ratusan ribu tahun. Yaitu Planet Quabaq, yang terdapat di Nebula M-78.

Masalahnya, asteroid ini bukan asteroid biasa. Ada sesuatu, atau seseorang, yang dipenjarakan di tempat ini selama bermilenia-milenia. Tepatnya, seorang kriminal yang ditakuti oleh para penduduk Planet Quabaq. Ras yang disebut-sebut paling kuat itu.

Yah, konon seperti itu. Akan tetapi, kemungkinan besar semua itu hanyalah cerita pengantar tidur belaka. Orang bodoh mana yang akan mundur hanya karena ditakut-takuti cerita semacam itu? Apalagi, asteroid ini hanya bisa diakses seratus tahun sekali.

"Lihat saja. Aku, Gogobi, akan mengambil semua kristal berharga di sini untuk diriku sendiri," sang penggali kristal bergumam. "Lagipula, aku punya benda ini."

Gogobi mempererat pegangannya pada sebuah benda yang sejak tadi ada di genggaman tangan kirinya. Semacam tongkat hitam legam setinggi tubuhnya, yang kedua ujungnya berukuran lebih tebal sepanjang masing-masing dua jengkal dengan bentuk segilima beraturan.

"Oh! Sepertinya di sini tempatnya!"

Mata Gogobi berbinar ketika akhirnya tiba di pusat asteroid. Di sanalah, terdapat kristal hijau raksasa, dengan beberapa kristal merah yang lebih kecil di sekelilingnya. Tak ada bandingannya dari semua kristal lain yang ada. Gogobi mendekat, tetapi langsung merasakan seperti menabrak sesuatu yang tak terlihat.

"Dinding energi tak kasat mata?"

Gogobi terkekeh. Tanpa disadarinya, dari tongkat hitam di tangannya menguar aura pekat berwarna ungu gelap bercampur hitam. Dia mundur dua langkah, lantas menebaskan tongkat itu ke udara kosong.

Tampak sekilas, perisai energi keemasan berbentuk kubah raksasa, melingkupi seluruh kristal yang ingin didekati Gogobi. Dalam sekejap, tebasan energi ungu-hitam dari tongkat, menciptakan retakan besar pada kubah energi. Retakan itu menyebar dengan cepat, hingga akhirnya kubah energi hancur menjadi kepingan-kepingan cahaya yang langsung lenyap tak berbekas.

Gogobi mendengkus, menatap lurus ke depan. Tak jauh dari prediksinya, di depan kristal tampak dua orang telah bersiaga dengan kuda-kuda siap menyerang. Melihat situasinya, tidak salah lagi, mereka adalah prajurit dari Planet Quabaq.

"Berhenti! Ini wilayah terlarang!" salah satu dari mereka berseru.

"Sudah kuduga," Gogobi berkata, lebih ditujukan pada diri sendiri. "Cerita tentang penjahat berbahaya itu hanya dibuat-buat, bukan? Yang sebenarnya adalah ... bangsa Ultra hanya ingin menyimpan semua kristal berharga ini untuk diri mereka sendiri!"

Pertarungan tak terelakkan lagi. Namun, dengan senjata di tangannya, Gogobi berhasil menjatuhkan lawan hanya dalam satu serangan.

"Hoo ... Senjata ini jauh lebih hebat daripada dugaanku. Jangan-jangan ... cerita tentang senjata ini juga benar adanya?"

Tadinya, Gogobi mencari tongkat itu—yang juga sangat sulit untuk didapatkan—hanya untuk berjaga-jaga saja. Konon, merupakan senjata terkuat yang dapat menundukkan makhluk berbahaya yang terpenjara di tempat ini. Meskipun seperti kebanyakan cerita legenda, tidak jelas detilnya.

Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Gogobi menyabetkan tongkat itu ke arah kristal raksasa, menyebabkan lapisan terluarnya hancur menjadi kepingan-kepingan yang lebih kecil. Dengan begitu akan lebih mudah untuk dibawa. Melihat ukurannya, Gogobi menaksir, ia akan mendapatkan berton-ton kristal berharga.

"Tidak masalah. Pesawat kargo yang kubawa kali ini, jauh lebih lapang daripada biasanya. Akan kubawa sebanyak mungkin—Hm?"

Perhatian Gogobi mendadak terpusat ke satu titik. Di dalam pusat kristal yang baru saja dihancurkannya, di lapisan terdalam yang lebih keras, tampak sesosok tubuh berdiam kaku. Tubuhnya tegap gagah, kulitnya pucat kebiruan, wajahnya tampak bengis tanpa sesuatu yang mirip hidung, rambutnya keperakan dengan paduan warna biru lembut.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin ...!" Gogobi terkesiap. "Ja-Jadi ... cerita itu benar?!"

Belum habis rasa terkejutnya, kristal terdalam itu pun mulai retak. Gogobi mundur selangkah, dua langkah. Dan pada langkah ketiga, sang tawanan di dalam kristal telah terbebas, lantas berdiri angkuh di hadapannya.

"Mu-Mundur! Aku punya senjata ini!"

Gogobi tak mengerti mengapa suaranya bergetar, seperti juga seluruh tubuhnya saat ini. Namun, sepasang mata nyalang yang menatapnya teramat tajam itu, menciutkan nyalinya seketika. Keringat dinginnya mengalir, demi merasakan aura gelap yang begitu menekan, terus-menerus dipancarkan oleh sosok itu.

"Siapa kau?"

Sosok itu bertanya, dingin. Tatapannya merendahkan, seolah yang berdiri di hadapannya tak lebih dari seekor serangga.

"M-Makhluk apa kau ini?!" Gogobi mundur selangkah lagi, berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak roboh, meskipun lututnya terasa lemas. "J-Jangan mendekat!"

"Ku ... Retak'ka!" sosok itu bicara dengan nada suaranya yang mengintimidasi. "Kutanya, kau siapa?!"

"K-Kubilang ... j-jangan mendekat!" Gogobi menempatkan tongkat di tangannya dengan kuda-kuda mengancam. "Aku ... Aku punya senjata yang bisa menundukkanmu! Senjata yang sudah lama tersegel di Lembah Api ini akan menghancurkanmu! Makhluk jahat yang sudah terpenjara dua puluh ribu tahun lamanya!"

Makhluk yang menyebut dirinya Retak'ka itu tersentak kecil. Sesuatu berkilat di matanya, sebelum senyum tipis sinis mengiringi satu dengkus samar darinya.

"Dua puluh ribu tahun?" ulangnya. "Jadi ternyata sudah selama itu? Pantas saja ... arus informasi sudah tidak mengalir dengan baik."

Retak'ka maju mendekat. Gogobi mundur selangkah lagi, semakin gemetar ketakutan. Ia tak bisa melawan ketika Retak'ka merampas begitu saja tongkat di tangannya.

"Kau tahu nama benda ini?" bertanya Retak'ka. "Giga Battlenizer."

Gogobi jatuh terduduk dalam ketakutannya. Nyaris tanpa sadar, ia menggeleng keras.

"Apa kau juga tahu? Benda ini adalah senjata milikku."

Gogobi kembali menggeleng.

"Tidak?" Retak'ka tersenyum, tetapi kesan yang timbul darinya hanyalah kengerian. "Nah, terima kasih sudah membebaskanku. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, akan kubebaskan kau dari penderitaan dunia ini."

Gogobi ingin bangkit dan lari sejauh mungkin, tetapi tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan. Terpenjara oleh rasa takutnya yang sudah tak terkendali lagi.

"Selamat tinggal."

Hanya dengan satu kali tebasan ringan, Retak'ka menghabisi 'penolongnya' begitu saja. Ia lalu memandang berkeliling, tak menaruh perhatian lagi kepada tubuh Gogobi yang sudah tak bernyawa. Seolah apa yang baru saja dilakukannya tadi bukanlah apa-apa.

"Kristal di mana-mana ... Ya, aku ingat. _Dia_ yang telah memenjarakanku dengan kuasa kristalnya. Hang Kasa!"

Tatapan Retak'ka lantas jatuh kepada dua prajurit penjaga yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri beberapa meter darinya. Melihat mereka seketika mengingatkannya kepada orang-orang yang paling dibencinya di seluruh alam semesta.

Para Kesatria Cahaya dari ras Ultra!

"Retak'ka! Diam di tempatmu!"

Mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba menyerukan namanya, tubuh Retak'ka refleks bersiap untuk pertempuran. Tanpa melihat pun, ia bisa merasakan, aura para prajurit yang turun mendatanginya dari kegelapan angkasa.

Berdiri paling depan, seseorang yang mengenakan semacam armor berwarna merah. Kain merah melingkari lehernya seperti syal, terus menjuntai panjang melewati bahu sebelah kiri. Retak'ka mendapatkan kesan, dialah pemimpin pasukan kecil beranggotakan tak lebih dari sepuluh orang, yang dengan sigap sudah mengepungnya dalam waktu singkat.

Retak'ka tidak mengenalnya. Namun, ada satu ciri khas pada diri sang pemimpin pasukan kecil itu, yang mengingatkannya kepada seseorang. Sejumput rambut putih keperakan yang menjuntai di antara rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat gelap.

"Kesatria Cahaya," katanya, lebih dingin daripada sebelumnya. "Bagus kalian datang. Majulah! Biar kuhancurkan kalian semua satu per satu!"

"Akan kami kembalikan kau ke dalam penjaramu!"

Atas isyarat sang pemimpin pasukan, para prajuritnya mulai menyerang. Mereka adalah para kesatria terbaik Lucerna, walau tidak termasuk ke dalam kelompok elit seperti halnya pemimpin mereka. Namun, kemampuan kesepuluh orang itu sama sekali tak bisa diremehkan. Meskipun begitu, mereka takluk di tangan Retak'ka dalam waktu singkat.

"Hadapi aku! Retak'ka!"

Pria muda berarmor merah itu menyerang dengan cepat, menciptakan duel satu lawan satu yang kecepatannya sulit diikuti mata normal. Retak'ka sedikit terkesan, lawannya kali ini cukup bisa mengimbanginya hanya dengan tangan kosong.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan sahabat lamaku," ucap Retak'ka ketika tercipta jeda sejenak. "Satriantar."

"Jangan ucapkan nama ayahku seenaknya, penjahat keji!"

"Hooo ... Jadi dia sudah punya anak? Dengan istrinya, Kuputeri? Atau ... dia sudah punya wanita lain lagi—"

"TUTUP MULUTMU!"

Pertarungan kembali berlanjut. Tadinya, Retak'ka belum bertarung dengan serius. Namun, mengetahui lawannya adalah putra Satriantar, membuatnya berubah pikiran.

"Siapa namamu, Bocah?"

"Aku Amato!"

"Amato. Hari ini akan kuhabisi kau di depan kedua orang tuamu!"

"Tidak akan!"

Tak mau buang waktu lagi, Retak'ka mengkonsentrasikan energi yang cukup besar ke dalam senjatanya. Amato merasakan bahaya, tetapi sudah terlambat. Ia tidak sempat menghindar ketika cahaya ungu gelap bercampur hitam, dilepaskan dari benda itu dalam intensitas yang tidak main-main. Cahaya itu tepat mengenainya, membuatnya harus berteriak kesakitan.

Tiga detik setelahnya, sosok Amato telah roboh, dan tidak bergerak lagi.

.

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

.

Satriantar dan Kuputeri, beserta Panglima Pyrapi, Gamma, Daun, dan Cahaya, masih berkumpul di Markas Lucerna. Satriantar baru saja memberitahu bahwa ia telah mengirim putranya, Amato, untuk memeriksa keadaan di Asteroid Kristal.

Ketika itulah, di udara kosong tak jauh dari mereka, mendadak muncul beberapa aksara khas Planet Quabaq dalam cahaya keemasan, membentuk sebuah pesan mengejutkan.

"_Ultra Sign_ dari Amato!" kata Kuputeri.

Bahkan Satriantar pun tegang ketika membaca pesan itu.

"Inilah yang kutakutkan," katanya kemudian. "_Dia_ meloloskan diri dari penjaranya di Asteroid Kristal. Panglima Pyrapi, Gamma! Perketat penjagaan, lindungi Plasma Spark Tower!"

"Laksanakan!"

Panglima Pyrapi dan Gamma bergegas pergi, meninggalkan Daun dan Cahaya yang masih belum paham sepenuhnya apa yang terjadi.

"Kenapa Plasma Spark Tower?" tanya Daun sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kalian tahu, ada apa di Asteroid Kristal?" Satriantar balik bertanya.

"Retak'ka," Cahaya yang menjawab. "Kami semua mempelajari sejarahnya di Akademi. Dahulu, ia pernah nyaris menghancurkan planet ini. Namun, akhirnya ia disegel di dalam penjara kristal oleh Tetua Hang Kasa. Kemudian penjara kristal itu disembunyikan di sebuah asteroid yang mengorbit planet ini. Dan hingga saat ini, sudah dua puluh ribu tahun berlalu."

"Benar." Satriantar mengangguk pelan. "Plasma Spark terkoneksi ke Asteroid Kristal untuk membantu mengunci penjara itu. Namun, setiap seratus tahun sekali, asteroid itu berada dalam orbit terjauhnya dari planet kita."

"Aku mengerti." Cahaya masih pasang pose berpikir. "Karena itulah, energi pengunci dari Plasma Spark melemah, dan sekarang Retak'ka bisa lepas dari penjaranya."

"Cepat atau lambat, ini memang harus dituntaskan." Satriantar menatap kedua kesatria muda di hadapannya lekat-lekat. "Daun, Cahaya! Pertahankan Plasma Spark Tower dan negeri kita, apa pun yang terjadi! Lucerna, kondisi darurat tempur!"

"Siap!"

.

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

.

Gamma berdiri siaga di Alun-alun Utama, tak begitu jauh letaknya dari Markas Besar Lucerna. Di belakangnya, para prajurit telah siaga tempur. Kemudian, dari langit sesuatu turun dengan kecepatan tinggi. Gamma menaksir arah datangnya dari Asteroid Kristal.

Sosok itu mendarat dengan keras, hingga merusak jalanan berbahan kristal di bawah kakinya. Padahal, kristal hijau yang menjadi bahan utama mayoritas infrastruktur Negeri Cahaya, memiliki level kekerasan yang sangat tinggi.

Meskipun begitu, ada hal lain yang lebih merampas perhatian Gamma. Di tangan kanan sosok misterius yang belum pernah dilihat secara langsung oleh kebanyakan mereka itu, tergenggam sebuah tongkat hitam legam yang memancarkan aura gelap menekan. Sedangkan tangan kirinya mencengkeram lengan kanan seseorang berarmor merah yang tampaknya tak sadarkan diri.

"Amato!" seru Gamma.

Di dalam cengkeraman Retak'ka, Amato mulai tersadar. Namun, ia tampak lemah.

"Satriantar dan Kuputeri tidak ikut menyambutku?" Retak'ka berkata sinis. "Dingin sekali."

Tanpa belas kasihan, Retak'ka melemparkan tubuh Amato hingga terhempas keras tepat di hadapan Gamma. Seolah menjadi tanda dimulainya pertempuran, para kesatria Lucerna maju menyerbu. Sementara, Gamma mendekati Amato dan membantunya bangkit.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gamma. "Masih bisa bertarung?"

Amato mengatur napas beberapa saat, masih tampak kesakitan. "Majulah duluan, Gamma. Aku akan menyusul."

"Baiklah."

Gamma bergabung dalam pertarungan. Saat itu, banyak anak buahnya telah dijatuhkan dengan mudah oleh Retak'ka. Baik dengan tangan kosong, maupun dengan senjatanya yang kelihatan sangat berbahaya. Gamma menembakkan serangan secara tiba-tiba dari kedua tangannya. Namun, tembakan energi cahaya miliknya itu, malah diserap begitu saja oleh Retak'ka.

"Apa?!"

Retak'ka tertawa sembari menjatuhkan lebih banyak lagi lawannya.

"Kuasa elemental takkan dapat melukaiku!" katanya. "Ku, Retak'ka! Sang penguasa tujuh kuasa elemental! Hahahahaha ...!"

Gamma memilih melanjutkan pertarungan dengan tangan kosong. Amato pun bergabung tak lama kemudian. Hampir semua prajurit Lucerna selain mereka telah dikalahkan. Sedangkan mereka sendiri pun lebih sering terkena serangan daripada musuh.

Pada saat itulah, keduanya melihat Daun dan Cahaya terbang turun dari Space Port. Mereka mundur sejenak, memberi kesempatan kepada kedua juniornya sembari mencari celah.

_"Akar Berduri!"_

_"Tembakan Optikal Cahaya!"_

Dalam keadaan terikat tak dapat bergerak oleh akar milik Daun, Retak'ka tak sempat mempersiapkan diri untuk menyerap serangan Cahaya. Ia terdorong mundur sedikit. Namun, Cahaya dan Daun sudah bergerak maju dalam harmoni.

_"Pedang Cahaya!"_

_"Pedang Duri!"_

Dengan kekompakan yang sudah sangat terlatih, kedua kesatria muda itu menyerang bersamaan dari arah kiri dan kanan. Akan tetapi, Retak'ka mengerahkan tenaga yang cukup besar untuk memutuskan ikatan akar berduri.

Detik berikutnya, ia menangkis serangan dengan mudah menggunakan senjatanya. Dibuatnya Daun jatuh berlutut, lantas dikuncinya lengan kanan kesatria muda itu di belakang punggung. Nyaris tanpa jeda, dengan mudah Retak'ka memasukkan satu pukulan keras dengan tongkatnya ke tubuh Cahaya, hingga pemuda itu terlempar keras ke belakang. Baru berhenti ketika tubuhnya menghantam sebuah bangunan, lantas jatuh ke tanah.

"Cahaya!"

Seruan Daun sia-sia saja. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dan berhasil, lantas segera bangkit dan melepaskan tendangan memutar. Retak'ka melompat mundur dengan tenang. Bosan bermain-main, ia mengkonsentrasikan energi ke dalam Giga Battlenizer. Benda itu mengeluarkan energi ungu gelap berbentuk tali, yang langsung bergerak mengikat tubuh Daun. Dalam satu sentakan saja, Retak'ka melemparkan tubuh Daun yang terikat kencang itu, jauh ke langit.

"Daun!"

Gamma dan Amato kembali maju menyerang. Sekali lagi, Retak'ka menggunakan energi dari Giga Battlenizer untuk menjatuhkan keduanya. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Retak'ka membuat tubuhnya melayang naik bermeter-meter, hingga kakinya menginjak landasan Space Port.

Kedua mata itu menatap tajam ke depan. Kota dengan gedung-gedung pencakar langit berbahan kristal hijau. Tanah kelahiran yang telah menolaknya.

"Hancurlah!"

Retak'ka mengkonsentrasikan energi yang jauh lebih besar kali ini. Dari Giga Battlenizer, cahaya ungu pekat memelesat ke segala arah. Bangunan-bangunan dihancurkan dengan mudahnya. Setelah puas menyaksikan kehancuran yang dibuatnya, ia bergegas terbang menuju Plasma Spark Tower.

.

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

.

Retak'ka telah berada di hadapan cahaya paling terang dan paling murni di planet ini. Sebelum sampai ke puncak menara, tentu saja ada beberapa anggota Lucerna yang menghadangnya. Namun, kekuatan mereka semua tak sebanding dengannya.

"Akhirnya."

Tangan kanan Retak'ka terulur perlahan hendak meraih Plasma Spark.

"Berhenti!"

Suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu membuat segala gerakan Retak'ka terhenti. Ia berbalik secepat mungkin, tetapi yang tampak olehnya hanyalah sosok Satriantar yang sudah sangat dekat, siap melepaskan serangan.

Pertarungan dua sahabat tak terelakkan lagi. Jual-beli serangan terjadi, dan sampai lama tak ada pemenang. Sampai akhirnya, Retak'ka melihat pertahanan lawannya terbuka. Tanpa buang waktu, ia menyabetkan senjatanya yang dilapisi energi ungu gelap, tepat menghantam keras sekitar ulu hati Satriantar. Ia pun terlempar keras ke belakang. Tepat di hadapan Kuputeri yang rupanya mengawasi pertarungan mereka sejak tadi.

Retak'ka mendengkus sinis, ketika Kuputeri berlutut untuk membantu suaminya bangkit kembali.

"Kau melunak, Satriantar," nada suara Retak'ka masih tak berubah, dingin. "Sama seperti Lucerna di bawah pimpinanmu sekarang. Lembek! Apa saja yang sudah kaulakukan, wahai Panglima Tertinggi Lucerna?!"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya," sahut Satriantar yang masih belum mampu bangkit kembali. "Apa yang kaupikirkan, hah? Kau hendak menghancurkan tanah kelahiranmu sendiri?!"

"Tanah yang telah membuangku seperti sampah." Retak'ka mendengkus sinis. "Ya, mengapa tidak? Akan kuhancurkan semuanya bersama dengan kalian!"

Cepat sekali, Retak'ka telah siap menembakkan energi ungu gelap dari senjatanya kepada Satriantar dan Kuputeri. Namun, saat serangan mematikan itu benar-benar dilepaskan, seseorang tiba-tiba datang menempatkan diri di depan keduanya, menghadang serangan itu.

"Aaaaaaargh—!!"

"Amato?!"

Sosok berarmor merah itu roboh, segera setelah serangan Retak'ka mengenainya tanpa ampun. Kuputeri cepat-cepat menghampiri putranya, berbarengan dengan Retak'ka yang juga langsung mendekat.

"Minggir! Biar kuhabisi dia!"

Seruan Retak'ka mendapat reaksi sebaliknya dari Kuputeri yang maju menyerang untuk melindungi Amato. Akan tetapi, sebagai seorang yang fokus menggunakan kekuatan khususnya untuk penyembuhan, Kuputeri takluk dalam sekejap. Satriantar segera mendekati istri dan putranya, meskipun ia sendiri masih sulit bergerak. Rupanya efek serangan Retak'ka lebih parah daripada yang diduganya.

Melihat keluarga kecil itu, semangat bertarung Retak'ka mendadak hilang.

"Aku akan membiarkan kalian hidup," katanya, "untuk menyaksikan kehancuran Negeri Cahaya!"

Dengan itu, Retak'ka berbalik. Kali ini, tak ada lagi yang menghalanginya untuk melepaskan Plasma Spark dari peraduannya. Seketika, cahaya di menara, seperti halnya di seluruh planet, meredup. Retak'ka pun segera membawa pergi Plasma Spark, meninggalkan seluruh planet yang kehilangan cahaya, disapu hawa dingin membekukan.

"Masih ada cahaya yang tersisa dari Plasma Spark."

Kata-kata Kuputeri membuat suami dan putranya ikut menatap tonggak yang tadinya menopang Plasma Spark. Benar saja, masih ada cahaya kecil tertinggal di sana.

"Jika cahaya itu sampai hilang," Kuputeri melanjutkan ucapannya, "maka planet ini ... Negeri Cahaya ... benar-benar akan musnah."

Amato mengepalkan tangan demi mendengar ucapan ibunya. Ia berusaha bangkit, lantas secepatnya mendekati cahaya kecil yang dimaksud.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" katanya penuh tekad. "Negeri Cahaya ... pasti akan bangkit kembali!"

Amato mengerahkan seluruh energinya yang masih tersisa, hingga tubuhnya diselimuti cahaya merah menyala. Lantas direngkuhnya cahaya putih kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Tubuh Amato segera membeku, tetapi cahaya itu tetap bersinar di pelukannya.

"Anak kita telah melindungi cahaya terakhir negeri ini," berkata Satriantar sembari memeluk istrinya. "Masih ada harapan."

Perlahan tapi pasti, tubuh kedua pemimpin Negeri Cahaya itu pun membeku. Seperti juga putra mereka, dan juga seluruh planet yang mereka cintai beserta para penghuninya.

.

.

.

**_Bersambung ..._ **

.

.

* * *

**Trivia:**

**_Tujuh Pendahulu Elemental_ **

Konsep 'Negeri Cahaya' di _fanfic_ ini adalah negerinya para 'elemental'. Ditambah karakter lain yang berhubungan erat dengan BoBoiBoy, seperti Amato.

Karena itulah, dibutuhkan banyak karakter penguasa kekuatan elemen. Selain para elemental tahap pertama dan kedua yang sudah kita kenal dengan baik, aku menggunakan para pendahulu elemental. Mereka adalah karakter-karakter yang muncul di permainan kartu BoBoiBoy.

Satriantar (elemen petir), Kuputeri (angin), Hang Kasa (tanah), Panglima Pyrapi (api), Mas Mawais (air/es), King Balakung (tumbuhan), dan Retak'ka (cahaya).

Ilustrasi mereka kurasa sudah banyak bertebaran di FB, IG, atau medsos lain. Jadi, yang belum tahu (khususnya selain Retak'ka dan Hang Kasa), silakan _searching-searching_ aja. ;-)

.

.

* * *

*** Author's Note ***

.

Halo, semuanyaaa~! :-D

_Update_ kilat mumpung liburan, nih, ehehehe ...

Tadinya, aku ingin membuat kisah _Ultra Galaxy_ ini ringan-ringan aja. Tapi ternyata pas ditulis kok jadi lumayan berat juga, yah ... :'D *plak*

Bagian kedua ini memang agak panjang. Cukup banyak juga karakter yang muncul di sini. Tapi sebenarnya yang menjadi fokus cerita hanya sedikit. Lainnya cuma _cameo_ sih, jadi nggak usah terlalu dipikirkan. *seenaknya*

Yuk, yuk~! Jangan malu-malu buat _review_, oke? Aku penasaran banget, apa yang Teman-teman pikirkan tentang mini seri ini.

Sampai jumpa di bab selanjutnya~ :-)

.

**Regards,**

**kurohimeNoir**

**03.01.2020**


	3. Bagian Tiga

**Bagian Ketiga**

**Cahaya Terakhir**

.

.

Daun melayang-layang tak keruan di angkasa lepas, tak begitu jauh dari lapisan atmosfer planetnya. Beruntung, ia masih sempat mengkonsentrasikan energi membentuk pelindung ketika dilempar oleh Retak'ka ke luar angkasa. Karena itulah, ia masih selamat walau berada di ruang hampa.

Sekarang ini pun, yang membuatnya sulit bergerak adalah tubuhnya yang masih terikat kuat oleh energi kegelapan Retak'ka. Daun memang tidak terlalu pandai mengontrol gerak ketika terbang. Ia selalu memaksimalkan seluruh anggota geraknya untuk menjaga arah dan keseimbangan. Karena itulah, situasinya sekarang sedikit banyak membuatnya panik.

"Huweee ... Gimana iniii?" rengeknya. "Aku nggak bisa terbang dengan benaaar~"

Ketika Daun masih kebingungan setelah beberapa lama terdampar di angkasa luar, sesuatu mendadak terbang keluar dari arah Planet Quabaq dengan kecepatan tinggi. Atau seseorang, yang langsung dikenali Daun sebagai Retak'ka.

Sang penguasa tujuh elemen itu rupanya tak mengindahkan keberadaan Daun. Ia terus terbang memelesat melewati Daun begitu saja. Daun sendiri tidak tahu apakah ia boleh menghela napas lega atau tidak. Apalagi ketika ia menyadari, Retak'ka membawa sesuatu di tangannya yang mirip seperti Plasma Spark.

Pemuda itu menguatkan tekad. Dikonsentrasikannya energi, lantas didorongnya kedua lengan sekuat tenaga ke arah luar. Terus, hingga ikatan energi gelap itu terputus dan lepas. Tak membuang waktu lagi, ia bergegas terbang kembali ke permukaan planet kelahirannya.

Akan tetapi, yang menunggunya di sana hanyalah pemandangan yang menyedihkan. Cahaya benderang telah lenyap, tergantikan oleh warna putih dan kelabu kusam. Segalanya membeku, tertidur di dalam lapisan es yang dingin.

"Nggak mungkin ..."

Ekspresi Daun berubah sendu, bercampur kecemasan yang bertambah-tambah. Sejauh mata memandang, ia tak menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Dadanya berdesir tajam oleh rasa takut yang mulai merajai hati.

Daun berjalan tak tentu arah. Sesekali berlari ketika merasa melihat sesuatu. Namun, ia tak kunjung menemukan apa-apa.

"Kakak! Kalian di mana?!"

Seruannya hanya mengisi udara kosong. Senyap. Langkah Daun melambat, dan makin melambat. Ia memanggil beberapa kali lagi tanpa hasil. Hingga isak tangisnya mulai gagal terbendung.

"Semuanya ... ada di mana ...? Cahaya ... kamu di mana ...?"

Akhirnya, langkah Daun benar-benar terhenti di area yang cukup lapang. Di sekitarnya hanya ada bebatuan tajam tak beraturan. Atau mungkin, itu adalah sisa-sisa gedung pencakar langit yang telah diratakan dengan tanah oleh Retak'ka. Yang kini tertutup lapisan es tebal, seperti halnya seluruh negeri ini.

_"Daun. Jangan menangis."_

Pemuda pemilik kuasa pengendalian tumbuhan itu tersentak ketika telinganya menangkap gema suara yang sangat familier. Ia memandang berkeliling, tetapi tidak melihat siapa pun.

"Kak Gamma?" Daun mencoba memanggil sang pemilik suara.

_"Dengarkan baik-baik, Daun. Retak'ka telah mencuri Plasma Spark. Saat ini, Amato melindungi cahaya terakhir di menara. Kita harus mendapatkan kembali Plasma Spark. Sebelum cahaya itu padam, dan planet ini akan musnah."_

Daun tersentak. Masih tampak terpukul, tetapi kemudian tatapannya menajam.

"Kak Gamma, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

_"Kekuatan ras Ultra saja tidak cukup untuk menghentikan Retak'ka. Akan sangat membantu, jika kita bisa mendapatkan bantuan dari bangsa Reionix, dari Planet Gogobugi. Kamu mengerti, 'kan?"_

Mendengar nama 'Gogobugi', sepasang mata Daun langsung membulat.

"Fang!" serunya. "Kak Gamma, aku punya teman dari planet itu!"

Baru sedetik, antusiasme Daun segera berganti kebingungan.

"Tapi ... dia sering bepergian ke mana-mana. Aku nggak tahu, sekarang dia ada di planetnya atau enggak—"

"Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

Suara lain yang mendadak terdengar dari sisi kanannya, membuat sepasang iris madu milik Daun kembali berbinar. Dilihatnya, seseorang tengah berdiri di dekat bebatuan dengan membawa tablet di tangan.

"Cahaya!"

Daun berlari mendekat dan langsung memeluk pemuda berbaju serba putih itu erat-erat. Dia tertawa, antara gembira dan lega. Sebelum tiba-tiba Cahaya merintih tertahan. Tubuhnya nyaris saja roboh andai tidak ditahan oleh Daun.

"Cahaya kenapa?!"

Sang pemilik kuasa cahaya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa, cuma sedikit lelah. Aku menggunakan cukup banyak energi untuk membuat pelindung, supaya bisa bertahan dari gelombang hawa dingin yang muncul saat Plasma Spark dilepaskan dari tempatnya."

Daun terus menatap sarat kecemasan, membuat Cahaya menghela napas samar.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, hanya butuh istirahat sebentar," katanya. "Daripada itu, aku sudah menemukan lokasi temanmu. Lihat ini."

Untungnya, sangat mudah mengalihkan perhatian Daun. Dalam sekejap, tatapannya sudah terfokus pada tampilan hologram dari tablet kesayangan Cahaya.

"Alpha-01 ... Bimasakti," Daun membaca koordinat yang tertera. "Itu 'kan Planet Bumi! Fang ada di sana?"

Cahaya mengangguk. "Kita beruntung. Bumi jauh lebih dekat daripada harus pergi ke Planet Gogobugi. Cepat, berangkatlah. Jangan kesasar, ya."

"Nggak bakalan!" Daun tertawa kecil. "Bumi 'kan rumah kedua kita!"

Melihat Daun sudah kembali ceria, Cahaya tersenyum samar.

"Kalau begitu, aku berangkat!"

"Hm."

Cahaya menatap kepergian Daun yang terbang ke angkasa lepas. Hingga sosok sahabatnya itu hilang dari pandangan, barulah ia bisa membiarkan punggungnya tersandar kembali ke reruntuhan di belakangnya. Tubuhnya terus merosot turun, hingga ia jatuh terduduk lemas.

"Daun ..."

Setelah mengucapkan satu nama itu, kedua mata Cahaya perlahan terpejam. Dan setelah itu, tubuhnya tidak bergerak lagi.

.

.

* * *

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

**_Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta(c)_**

**_Mengambil ide cerita dan beberapa unsur dari franchise "Ultraman Zero"; khususnya movie "Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend"; milik Tsuburaya Production(c)_**

**_Fanfiction "Ultra Galaxy: Solar ~Sunrise~" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini._**

**_UltramanZero!AU. Action-Adventure-Friendship-Family. Maybe OOC._**

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

* * *

.

.

Kedai Kokotiam di pagi hari masih belum ramai oleh para pelanggan setianya. Tok Aba—sang pemilik kedai yang sudah tidak muda lagi—tampak masih berada di balik meja _counter_ sambil mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya. Termasuk uang recehan di kasir untuk kembalian para pembeli nanti.

"Damai sekali planet ini."

Yang bicara adalah seorang pemuda berpenampilan nyaris serba ungu. Sepasang iris merahnya tampak keunguan di balik kacamata—atau lebih tepatnya _visor_—biru jernih yang dikenakannya. Ia menyesap minuman cokelat hangat dari cangkirnya dengan khidmat. Menikmati cita rasa yang jarang ditemuinya di planet mana pun kecuali di sini.

Di Bumi.

"Kamu santai sekali, Fang." Tok Aba tertawa. "Pekerjaanmu di Bumi sudah selesai?"

"Iya. Saya hanya perlu mengambil pesanan terakhir dari sini. Setelah itu, saya akan langsung berangkat ke planet tujuan berikutnya."

"Untuk mengantar pesanan, di Planet AtaTa Tiga, bukan? Siapa sangka, para alien hijau kepala kotak itu segitunya menyukai cokelat Kokotiam."

"Katanya mereka menggunakannya untuk sumber energi."

"Hoo ... Bagus sekali kalau bisa seperti itu. Sumber energi terbarukan yang tidak merusak alam."

Fang tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Tok Aba mengamati sang alien asal Planet Gogobugi yang sekilas terlihat seperti remaja Bumi pada umumnya. Entah berapa usia anak itu sebenarnya, karena di alam semesta ini, banyak penghuni planet lain yang rentang hidupnya jauh melebihi penduduk Bumi. Namun, di mata Tok Aba, Fang tampak seumuran dengan cucunya sendiri, paling-paling tak lebih dari 18 atau 19 tahun.

"Hm?"

Kebahagiaan Fang menikmati minuman kegemarannya tiba-tiba terusik. Matanya menatap tajam ke satu titik, jauh tinggi di angkasa. Tok Aba yang menyadari hal itu, ikut memandang ke arah yang sama. Tampak kerlip cahaya hijau seperti jatuh bebas tertarik gravitasi Bumi.

"Bintang jatuh?" Tok Aba menyuarakan hal pertama yang terlintas di benaknya.

"Tidak, bukan."

Fang bergegas bangkit. Ia mengedarkan pandang berkeliling dengan cepat, langsung bersyukur tak ada orang lain lagi di sana.

_"Separa Elang Bayang!"_

Energi ungu gelap terkonsentrasi dengan cepat, menyelubungi seluruh tubuh Fang dalam bentuk burung elang. Lengkap dengan sayapnya yang membantu Fang untuk lepas landas, terbang bebas ke langit biru.

"Padahal kalaupun ada yang melihat juga tidak apa-apa," komentar Tok Aba sembari terkekeh pelan.

Tak sampai semenit kemudian, Fang sudah turun kembali ke dekat kedai. Tok Aba yang sudah keluar dari balik meja _counter,_ terkejut ketika mendapati Fang memapah seseorang yang tengah tak sadarkan diri.

"Cepat, cepat, baringkan dia di bawah pohon di taman sana. Atok punya tikar. Biar Atok ambilkan."

Fang menuruti saran Tok Aba. Dalam waktu singkat, orang yang ditolong Fang itu sudah berbaring di atas tikar, di taman penuh pepohonan rindang tak jauh dari Kedai Kokotiam. Tok Aba memperhatikan sosok itu sebaya dengan Fang, atau mungkin lebih muda. Seorang remaja putra berpakaian dominan hijau muda, dengan topi berwarna sama yang dihiasi sebuah simbol.

"Lambang khas elemental tumbuhan?" ucap Tok Aba. "Anak ini ... ras Ultra dari Planet Quabaq?"

Fang menaikkan sebelah alis, mau tak mau terkejut. "Tok Aba tahu banyak, ya ..."

"Ah, tidak juga." Tok Aba tertawa kecil. "Atok hanya tahu hal-hal yang Atok ketahui."

Tok Aba kembali menatap pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri itu, demikian pula Fang.

"Aku tahu dia ini ceroboh, tapi ... apa yang terjadi padanya?" Fang bergumam sendiri. "Kenapa dia datang ke Bumi?"

Tok Aba menatap Fang. "Kamu mengenalnya?"

"Namanya Daun." Fang menghela napas pelan. "Bisa dibilang, dia temanku."

Tok Aba mengangguk paham.

"Sepertinya dia butuh bantuan," katanya. "Tapi, apa pun masalahnya, kita harus menunggu sampai dia sadar."

.

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

.

Solar kembali harus merintih kesakitan ketika Pyro membantingnya ke tanah berbatu, untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia sudah mengira dirinya akan ditarik bangun dan dijatuhkan lagi, tetapi ternyata Pyro malah melepaskan cekalannya.

Meskipun begitu, serangan belum berakhir. Sebelum Solar bisa bersiaga, Pyro sudah mengirimkan satu tendangan keras ke sisi tubuhnya. Solar hanya bisa merelakan tubuhnya melayang deras ke belakang, sebelum menabrak tebing batu, lantas tersungkur jatuh ke tanah.

"S-Sial ..."

Solar berusaha bangkit secepatnya, lantas bermaksud menyerang lagi. Namun, rasa sakit menghentikan segala gerakannya. Memaksa tubuhnya tersandar ke tebing batu.

"Kau hanya percaya pada kekuatan fisik."

Ucapan Pyro membuat Solar mendengkus sinis.

"Kata orang yang membuatku tidak bisa menggunakan kuasa."

"Itu sama saja." Pyro berdiri di hadapan Solar setengah berkacak pinggang. "Kekuatan fisik dan kuasa. Kau terlalu mengagungkan keduanya. Itu bukanlah kekuatan yang sejati."

"Cerewet!" Solar mengibaskan tangan dengan jengkel. "Tidak usah sok menceramahiku!"

Solar kembali maju menyerang, sedikit gegabah untuk ukurannya. Pyro masih sempat menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, sebelum menaklukkan lawannya kembali. Bahkan kali ini lebih mudah daripada sebelumnya. Ditahannya lengan kanan Solar, lantas dilepasnya tendangan dari kaki kanan, mengincar daerah sekitar ulu hati yang tak terlindung, tepat di bawah Techtor Gear.

Hanya butuh dua kali tendangan, Pyro sudah membuat Solar kembali roboh ke tanah berbatu. Rasa sakitnya membuat Solar kali ini segera kehilangan kesadaran. Pyro tersentak sedikit, lantas berdecak kesal sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kakak!"

Alis Pyro terangkat sejenak ketika seseorang memanggilnya. Tampak seseorang melayang turun dari atas tebing dengan gerakan yang sangat halus, kemudian mendarat ringan tepat di hadapannya.

Dia pemuda yang bagaikan pinang dibelah dua dengan Pyro, hanya saja penampilannya didominasi warna biru pucat. Walau sama-sama berambut hitam, rambutnya jauh lebih panjang daripada sang kakak dan diikat tinggi di belakang. Ia juga memakai ikat kepala biru muda yang memiliki lambang elemental es di bagian depannya. Orang-orang yang melihatnya mungkin akan heran melihat gaya berpakaiannya yang lebih tertutup daripada kakaknya, lengkap dengan jaket. Di planet sepanas Volcania.

"Ternyata memang," katanya dengan roman muka malas, "belakangan ini Kakak terlalu keras padanya."

"Cerewet! Nggak usah menceramahiku!"

Pemuda itu memutar bola matanya yang beriris _aquamarine, _demi mendengar Pyro baru saja mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama persis dengan Solar.

"Kalian memang sangat mirip," si pemuda berkata datar.

"Diam kau, Frost!" sentak Pyro. "Kau sendiri? Yang ditugaskan melatih anak ini bukan cuma aku, tapi _kita berdua. _Dan kau nggak melakukan apa-apa sampai sekarang!"

"Aku juga melatihnya dengan caraku sendiri."

"Dengan menemaninya berburu dan mencari makanan? Wow, cara mengajar yang inovatif."

"Terus, Kakak pikir cara mengajar Kakak itu yang paling benar?"

"Siapa suruh memintaku melakukan hal merepotkan seperti ini?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Frost itu tidak menanggapi lagi cibiran dari sang kakak. Sebaliknya, ia malah tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi ... Kakak guru yang baik, kok." Frost menjeda sejenak. "Apa yang membuat Kakak tiba-tiba jadi nggak sabaran?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Pyro menghela napas panjang.

"Sudah nggak ada lagi yang bisa kuajarkan padanya," Pyro berkata. "Tadinya aku berharap dia akan segera lulus dari latihannya. Anak ini ... bisa menyerap semua yang kuajarkan dengan cepat. Dia mengamati dan meniru gaya bertarungku, lalu menerapkannya dengan baik. Dia memang sangat cerdas. Tapi ... yah, kau tahu, 'kan? Masalahnya bukan itu."

"Hmmm ..."

Frost memejamkan mata dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Ia tidak menanggapi ucapan sang kakak sampai lama.

"Woi!" Pyro menggetok pelan kepala adiknya dengan buku-buku jari. "Jangan tidur!"

"Aku nggak tidur, tapi sedang berpikir."

"Terserah kau sajalah!" Pyro mengibaskan tangannya, tak sabar. "Terus, bagaimana sekarang?"

Sepasang mata beriris merah bercampur jingga menyala itu memandang Frost dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Iya, iya," Frost mengalah. "Setelah ini, serahkan saja padaku."

.

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

.

Solar tersentak bangun, tetapi segera merintih kesakitan sembari memegangi daerah sekitar perutnya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, menenangkan diri beberapa saat. Baru setelah itu memeriksa keadaan dirinya.

Ia telah berada di pondoknya. Baru saja terduduk dari posisi berbaring di lantai, masih beralas selimut tipis seperti biasa. Sudah tak lagi mengenakan Techtor Gear, tentu saja. Jaket, sarung tangan, kacamata, dan topi miliknya, juga telah dilepas. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menemukan kelengkapan _fashion_ wajibnya itu kini terlipat dan tersusun rapi di atas meja.

_"Meooong~"_

Suara mengeong kecil itu menarik perhatian Solar untuk menoleh ke samping kanannya. Anak kucing itu tengah berjalan ke arahnya, lantas melompat ke pelukannya. Ia terus mengeong-ngeong kecil sambil menggesek-gesekkan badannya ke lengan Solar. Tatapan matanya—kalau Solar tidak sedang berhalusinasi—tampak sedih memelas.

"Kamu mengkhawatirkan aku?" Solar mengelus kepala si anak kucing, dibalas dengan satu kali mengeong kecil. "Nggak apa-apa. Ini sudah biasa, kok."

Anak kucing itu tiba-tiba menggeram dengan mata menajam.

"Kenapa? Kamu marah pada pelatihku itu?"

Solar tertawa pendek. Berpikir ada yang memperhatikan dirinya seperti ini, rasanya menyenangkan juga. Meskipun itu hanya seekor kucing.

"Kamu sudah bangun."

Solar tersentak kaget ketika seseorang tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan tempatnya berada. Bukan dari pintu depan, melainkan dari arah dapur. Di tangannya pun ada nampan berisi mangkuk dan dua buah gelas yang masing-masing masih mengepulkan asap tipis.

"Frost!"

Solar langsung waspada.

"Nggak perlu tegang begitu." Frost meletakkan bawaannya dengan tenang di atas meja, lalu duduk di salah satu dari dua kursi yang ada di tempat itu. "Aku membuatkanmu sup dan teh dari persediaanku sendiri. Jadi berterima kasihlah dan cepat makan."

Solar memang lapar, setelah sesi latihan hari ini yang cukup 'brutal' dibandingkan sebelum-sebelumnya. Sepanjang yang bisa diingatnya, beberapa kali latihan belakangan ini, Pyro memang sedikit ... lebih keras. Seolah terburu-buru karena sesuatu hal.

Sambil melepaskan si anak kucing dari pelukannya, Solar segera bangkit. Ia menyingkirkan jaket dan aksesorisnya dari atas meja, dipindahkannya ke lantai tempatnya berbaring tadi. Kalau memang mau makan, jangan sampai mengotori pakaiannya, 'kan? Ia lantas duduk di kursi satunya. Namun, alih-alih segera makan, pemuda itu malah memandangi sup yang masih ada di atas nampan.

"Tenang saja, aku nggak meracuninya, kok." Frost berkata malas. "Kalau memang mau membunuhmu, aku bisa melakukannya dengan mudah waktu kamu tidur."

Frost menggerakkan tangan kanannya tiba-tiba dengan begitu cepatnya. Solar sama sekali tidak bisa melihat gerakannya. Dan tahu-tahu saja, Frost sudah mengarahkan sebuah belati yang terbuat dari es, tepat mengancam leher Solar dari arah samping.

"Seperti itulah."

Frost menghilangkan belatinya begitu saja, lalu kembali duduk dengan tenang, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia pun mengambil salah satu gelas berisi teh, kemudian menikmatinya dengan santai. Solar hanya memutar bola matanya, lalu memutuskan untuk makan.

"Enak, 'kan?" tanya Frost.

"Lumayan."

Walau menjawab seperti itu, Solar harus mengakui bahwa masakan Frost jauh lebih enak daripada masakannya sendiri. Memang, memasak itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan eksperimen di lab. Dirinya yang genius ini tentu saja bisa melakukannya dengan sempurna, asalkan punya resepnya. Namun, meskipun sudah mengikuti resep dengan improvisasi luar biasa, entah kenapa masakan Frost tetap lebih enak.

Kesal, sih.

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan mengambil alih melatihmu."

Ucapan tiba-tiba Frost seketika menarik perhatian Solar. Sejurus kemudian, pemuda itu mendengkus samar.

"Hoo ... Jadi akhirnya kau juga ingin menyiksaku seperti saudara kembarmu itu?"

Kata-kata penuh sarkasme dari Solar itu sama sekali tidak memengaruhi Frost. Pemuda yang dari umurnya pantas menjadi kakak Solar itu tetap tenang. Masih menghayati setiap tegukan tehnya.

Diamnya Frost membuat Solar kehilangan minat untuk bersikap menyebalkan. Setelah menghabiskan makanannya, ia minum dengan cepat. Kemudian mendadak terdiam.

_"Kekuatan fisik dan kuasa. Kau terlalu mengagungkan keduanya. Itu bukanlah kekuatan yang sejati."_

Tiba-tiba ucapan Pyro melintas di benak Solar. Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. Kesal? Iya, tentu saja. Namun, ada sesuatu di dalam kata-kata Pyro itu yang begitu merasuk ke dalam jiwanya. Mengganggunya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa.

"Kekuatan sejati itu ... apa?"

Akhirnya Solar memecah keheningan. Bicaranya seperti nyaris tanpa sadar.

"Setelah sekian lama," komentar Frost, "kamu baru menanyakannya sekarang?"

Tatapan mata Solar menajam.

"Aku nggak ngerti," ucapnya kemudian. "Kita memang membutuhkan kekuatan yang besar untuk bisa mencapai tujuan, 'kan? Kenapa itu bukan kekuatan sejati? Jelaskan padaku."

Frost menyelesaikan satu tegukan terakhir, lantas meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja. Ia pun tersenyum samar.

"Soal itu," Frost menggantung kalimatnya sejenak. "Bukan sesuatu yang bisa diberitahukan oleh orang lain. Kamu harus menemukan jawabannya sendiri."

Solar terdiam selama beberapa detik. Ekspresinya tak terbaca.

"Pelit."

Satu kata itu diucapkan Solar dengan datar. Frost tertawa kecil, sama datarnya.

"Oke," katanya kemudian. "Mau dengar satu kisah?"

"Hm?"

Frost menyingkirkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong ke tengah-tengah meja. Solar mengikuti dengan mangkuk dan gelasnya sendiri yang juga sudah tak berisi lagi.

"Dahulu, ada seorang Kesatria Cahaya yang hebat, tapi masih saja selalu mendambakan kekuatan yang lebih besar," Frost memulai. "Dia nggak pernah merasa cukup. Hingga akhirnya, dia melanggar tabu. Dia melakukan hal yang sama denganmu, mencuri kekuatan Plasma Spark."

Detak jantung Solar menguat setingkat, sementara kedua matanya pun sempat melebar.

"Namun, kekuatan dari Plasma Spark itu terlalu besar untuk ditanggungnya. Merusak pikirannya. Hingga pada akhirnya, dia diasingkan dari Negeri Cahaya."

Frost menjeda sejenak, menyadari perhatian Solar sepenuhnya tertuju kepadanya. Dilihatnya anak itu sempat mengernyit tak suka, tetapi tidak berkomentar sepatah kata pun.

"Setelah melewati masa yang panjang, yang mendekatinya adalah 'kegelapan'. Roh dari kejahatan yang bernama Reiblood."

Tatapan mata Solar menajam. Ia tahu kisah ini. Kisah yang selalu diceritakan kepada murid-murid Akademi. Tentang prajurit cahaya yang jatuh ke dalam kegelapan.

"Kegelapan Reiblood merasuki sang kesatria yang terbuang," Frost masih melanjutkan ceritanya. "Kemudian, dia kembali lagi ke Negeri Cahaya untuk membalas dendam. Dia adalah pemilik kuasa cahaya, sama sepertimu. Tapi, waktu itu, dia menyerap dan merampas semua kuasa elemental milik beberapa Kesatria Cahaya terkuat di negeri kita. Jadilah ia penguasa tujuh elemen, yang juga memiliki kekuatan dari kegelapan. Dan setelah itu, Negeri Cahaya nyaris hancur di tangannya."

Frost menatap Solar. Anak itu masih tidak berkata apa-apa. Namun, ia membalas tatapan Frost dengan sorot mata yang sedikit mengeras.

"Kau sudah tahu, 'kan, siapa yang kumaksud?" Frost tersenyum samar. "Kalau waktu itu Kak Gamma nggak menghentikanmu, maka—"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan Retak'ka!" akhirnya Solar menyela dengan kesal. "Dia nggak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan luar biasa yang telah didapatkannya, sebaliknya malah kekuatan itu yang mengendalikannya, merusaknya. Itu karena dia lemah!"

"Hmmm." Frost mengulum senyum. "Oh ya? Dari mana kau tahu itu? Dulunya, Retak'ka adalah kesatria yang setara dengan Satriantar. Apa kau tahu? Mereka adalah sahabat, sekaligus rival. Bahkan sama-sama pernah menjadi kandidat Panglima Tertinggi Lucerna. Kalau soal 'kekuatan', mereka berdua sama-sama sosok yang 'diakui' di Negeri Cahaya."

Kali ini, Solar terdiam.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, sekarang kutanya." Frost menatap Solar. "Untuk apa kamu menginginkan kekuatan?"

Solar mengernyit, seolah baru saja mendengar pertanyaan terbodoh di alam semesta. Namun, ia tetap menjawab.

"Tentu saja, untuk mengalahkan musuh."

"Lalu?"

"Sudah jelas, 'kan? Aku akan terus bertambah kuat. Lebih kuat daripada siapa pun. Dengan begitu, sekuat apa pun musuh yang datang, aku nggak akan terkalahkan!"

"Lalu, setelah itu?"

"Apa?"

Frost menatap dalam-dalam ke arah Solar yang tadinya sudah mulai berapi-api.

"Kalau kamu sudah menjadi kesatria tak terkalahkan," Frost berkata lagi, "lalu setelah itu ... apa?"

Solar tersentak samar. Pandangannya teralih dari Frost. Sorot mata beriris perak itu kini dihiasi kebingungan. Keraguan yang selama ini tak pernah dilihat oleh Frost. Pemuda pemilik kuasa es itu pun tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau kamu nggak bisa menjawabnya, maka itu artinya ... kamu sama saja dengan Retak'ka."

Kata-kata itu menyentak Solar begitu dalam. Jauh melebihi ucapan Frost sebelumnya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa, tetapi dadanya berdesir tajam. Menyakitkan.

Sudah jelas, Solar tidak terima disamakan dengan Retak'ka. Penjahat durjana yang telah menodai nama Kesatria Cahaya dan mengkhianati negerinya sendiri. Namun, pada saat yang sama, semua ucapan Frost juga terasa benar.

Tidak.

Solar tahu, itu memang benar. Dan karena itulah, dia tidak bisa membalasnya.

.

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

.

"HUWAAAAAAA—"

Daun terbangun sambil berteriak, sebelum akhirnya terdiam kebingungan. Sepasang mata beriris madu itu mengerjap, lantas beredar ke sekelilingnya. Ia berada di sebuah taman nan asri, sedang duduk di bawah pohon rindang, beralaskan tikar berwarna paduan hijau dan kuning.

"Sudah bangun?"

Suara lembut menyapa pendengaran Daun. Dilihatnya seorang lelaki tua berbaju biru dan bertopi putih berjalan mendekat, lantas ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Atok siapa?" tanya Daun, masih bingung. "Ini di mana?"

"Panggil saja Tok Aba." Lelaki tua itu terkekeh samar. "Kamu berada di Bumi, tepatnya di Pulau Rintis. Kamu jatuh di dekat kedai cokelat Atok tadi. Apa sekarang sudah baik-baik saja? Ada yang sakit?"

Daun menatap Tok Aba dengan matanya yang bening. Ia lantas menggeleng pelan.

"Saya baik-baik saja, Tok Aba."

Tok Aba tersenyum lembut. "Baguslah kalau begitu—"

"DAUN!"

Sepasang mata Daun yang sudah lebar itu bertambah lebar ketika mendengar suara nan familier menyerukan namanya. Tampak sosok pemuda serba ungu berlari kecil dari kejauhan. Hanya beberapa detik, ia sudah sampai di dekat Daun dan Tok Aba, lantas segera ikut duduk di tikar.

"Fang!" Daun berseru antusias begitu melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Kamu sudah sadar?" kata Fang. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Nggak apa-apa. Ada Tok Aba yang menolongku."

Fang menghela napas. "Dasar. Bikin cemas saja."

"Maaf." Daun terkekeh kecil. "Dan terima kasih sudah mencemaskan aku."

Fang hanya memutar bola mata dengan malas.

"Urusanmu di Planet AtaTa Tiga sudah selesai, Fang?" tanya Tok Aba kemudian.

"Ah, iya. Untungnya semua urusan lancar, Tok. Jadi, saya bisa kembali ke sini sebelum malam."

Tok Aba mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Maklum bahwa teknologi Bumi belum mencapai tingkatan yang sama seperti pesawat angkasa yang digunakan Fang. Dengan teknologi _warp_ yang memungkinkannya melakukan perjalanan antar planet dalam waktu singkat. Untuk pergi ke planet AtaTa Tiga yang jauh di luar tata surya pun, Fang berangkat pagi hari, dan sudah kembali lagi di waktu senja.

"Fang ada perlu apa sama alien kepala kotak?" tanya Daun tiba-tiba.

Fang pasang muka datar. _"Kepo."_

Daun mengerjap-ngerjap bingung. Tok Aba tertawa kecil melihat interaksi antara dua sahabat itu.

"Tadi Fang mengantar barang," Tok Aba yang akhirnya memuaskan rasa ingin tahu Daun. "Mereka sepertinya sangat suka cokelat dari kedai Atok ini."

"Hooo ..."

Daun menatap kedai cokelat tak jauh dari tempatnya berada sekarang. Aroma manis dan menenangkan masih tercium dari sini. Tampak olehnya, saat ini hanya ada tiga pelanggan yang masih duduk santai menikmati minuman mereka sambil bercakap-cakap.

_Sepertinya ketiganya kawan baik,_ begitu pikir Daun.

"Sebentar lagi kedai Atok sudah mau tutup," kata Tok Aba setelah mengikuti arah pandang Daun. "Mereka pelanggan terakhir hari ini tampaknya."

"Jadi ... apa rencanamu setelah ini?" tanya Fang. "Sebentar lagi malam. Kamu bisa tidur di pesawatku, sih. Masih ada ruang."

"Buat apa tidur di pesawat?" Tok Aba menyambung. "Kalian menginap saja di rumah Atok."

"Eh? Boleh, Tok?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Masih ada kamar kosong. Apalagi sekarang cucu Atok tidak tinggal di sini lagi. Sepi rumah Atok."

Daun hanya diam sementara Fang dan Tok Aba berbincang. Kemudian ia tersentak, tiba-tiba teringat tujuannya datang ke Bumi. Iya, betul. Mana boleh bersantai-santai sekarang!

"Fang!" seruan mendadak Daun membuat kawannya tersentak kaget. "Nggak ada waktu lagi! Kumohon, bantu aku. Plasma Spark dicuri, dan sekarang planetku dalam bahaya!"

"Hah?"

Daun mulai mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Fang dengan tidak sabar.

"Ayo, Fang! Kita harus cepat—"

Daun cepat-cepat bangkit sembari menarik lengan Fang. Namun, sejurus kemudian tubuhnya limbung. Untung saja ada Fang yang sigap menahan dan membantunya kembali duduk.

"Daun! Kamu nggak apa-apa?"

"Huweee ... Pusiiing ..."

Fang menghela napas samar. Jelas sekali terlihat, kondisi tubuh Daun sekarang tidak memungkinkannya untuk terlalu banyak bergerak. Namun, kecemasan dan kepanikan menguasai seluruh pikirannya. Terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Tenanglah dulu, dan jelaskan apa yang terjadi," kata Fang kemudian. "Kalau begini, aku nggak ngerti."

"Tapi—"

"Fang benar," Tok Aba menyela ucapan Daun. "Lagipula, kamu kelihatan lelah. Atok buatkan cokelat tarik spesial Kokotiam. Mau?"

Mendengar tawaran Tok Aba, mata Daun langsung membulat.

"Mau, mau!"

Daun tersenyum lebar, membuat Fang langsung pasang muka datar. Daun ini memang gampang sekali teralih perhatiannya.

"Sekarang, coba ceritakan," Fang memulai lagi, sementara Tok Aba meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk membuatkan minuman cokelat yang dijanjikannya. "Apa yang terjadi? Planetmu kenapa? Dan ... apa itu Plasma Spark?"

Daun berpikir sebentar.

"Hmmm ... Kalau begitu, aku harus menceritakan sejarah negeriku."

Fang mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tetapi tidak berkomentar.

"Dulu ... Duluuu sekali ... Kehidupan planetku mirip sekali dengan Bumi. Penduduknya juga manusia biasa, sama seperti orang Bumi. Tapi sekitar 270 ribu tahun yang lalu, matahari kami hilang ..."

"Hilang?" ulang Fang. "Apa maksudmu?"

Daun pasang muka serius, lantas berucap pendek, _"Bum!"_

"Meledak?" Fang pasang ekspresi horor. "Serius?"

Daun mengangkat bahu. "Pokoknya, planet kami nggak punya matahari lagi. Tapi, untungnya, ilmuwan-ilmuwan kami nggak menyerah. Mereka berhasil menciptakan Plasma Spark Tower. Jadi planetku bisa bertahan."

"Oh ... Matahari buatan?"

Daun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Energi dari Plasma Spark itu sangat luar biasa! Sampai-sampai mengubah nenek moyang kami jadi manusia super!"

"Hmmm ... Artinya, terjadi mutasi secara genetik akibat energi matahari buatan." Fang mengangguk-angguk sambil pasang pose berpikir. "Lalu, hal itu diwariskan kepada keturunannya sampai sekarang."

Daun kembali mengangguk. Saat itulah, Tok Aba datang membawakan dua cangkir cokelat panas. Sebenarnya beliau hendak beranjak, tapi Daun mengundangnya ikut di dalam percakapan.

"Yang Atok dengar," kata Tok Aba, "ras kalian disebut 'ras Ultra'. Punya kekuatan super, biasanya setiap orang menguasai satu macam kekuatan untuk mengendalikan elemen alam tertentu. Kalian juga bisa terbang dan bisa bertahan di luar angkasa tanpa alat apa pun. Itu sungguh luar biasa."

"Ya," sambung Fang. "Luar biasa curang."

Daun hanya terkekeh. Ia lantas menghirup aroma cokelat dari cangkir di tangannya, kemudian meminumnya dengan raut wajah bahagia.

"Katanya kalian juga bisa hidup hingga ribuan tahun," Tok Aba masih menuntaskan rasa penasarannya. "Apa itu benar?"

Daun mengangguk. "Tetua kami, Hang Kasa, katanya sudah berumur 250 ribu tahun lebih!"

"Oh ya? Kalau kamu sendiri? Berapa umurmu?"

"Saya baru 6.800 tahun, Tok."

"Masih bocah, lah, Atok, kalau untuk ukuran mereka," Fang menyambung dengan ekspresi menyebalkan di wajahnya. "Bangsa Ultra baru diakui 'dewasa' setelah berusia 7.000 tahun."

Daun cemberut seketika. "Sebentar lagi aku juga sudah dewasa!"

Tok Aba tertawa kecil ketika setelah itu Fang dan Daun sibuk saling ledek.

"Jadi, Plasma Spark ... 'matahari' kalian itu, sekarang hilang dicuri?"

Ucapan Tok Aba selanjutnya sukses merampas keceriaan dari wajah Daun. Ia mengangguk sedih, dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa sampai beberapa saat.

"Kami harus merebutnya kembali, sebelum kehidupan Planet Quabaq benar-benar musnah." Daun menatap Fang dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Karena itulah ... kami butuh bantuanmu. Kamu mau kan membantu kami, Fang?"

"Bukannya aku nggak mau membantu, tapi ..." Fang menjeda sejenak. "Kalau kalian, ras Ultra yang katanya terkuat di alam semesta saja, nggak bisa mengalahkannya ... lalu memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Fang pasti bisa membantu! Soalnya ... Retak'ka, orang yang mencuri Plasma Spark itu ... punya kekuatan yang sama dengan bangsa Reionix."

Ucapan Daun yang terlalu tak terduga, membuat Fang kehilangan kata-kata sejenak.

"Hah?" akhirnya cuma itu yang bisa diucapkan oleh Fang.

Melihat kebingungan di wajah kawannya, Daun memutuskan untuk bercerita tentang sejarah gelap Negeri Cahaya yang bernama 'Retak'ka'. Cerita yang terus disampaikan kepada para generasi muda, supaya kesalahan yang sama tak lagi terulang. Bagaimana seorang kesatria hebat yang terobsesi kepada 'kekuatan' akhirnya melanggar hukum tertinggi dan diasingkan.

"Itu kisah 20 ribu tahun yang lalu, 'kan?" Fang menyela cerita Daun. "Kalau dia sudah diasingkan, lalu kenapa sekarang dia bisa berulah lagi?"

"Masalahnya terjadi setelah itu." Daun mengingat-ingat detil kisah yang didengarnya sewaktu masih di Akademi. "Katanya, Retak'ka dalam pengasingannya dihampiri oleh roh kejahatan. Kegelapan menelannya, lalu dia berubah menjadi seperti sosoknya sekarang. Kuat, berbahaya, dan sangat kejam. Setelah itu, dia kembali ke Negeri Cahaya untuk balas dendam. Dia hampir menghancurkan semuanya! Untung ada Hang Kasa yang menangkapnya, lalu memenjarakannya di Asteroid Kristal. Tapi, nggak tahu gimana, tiba-tiba sekarang dia bebas lagi dan—"

"Tunggu dulu!"

Fang menyela cerita Daun sekali lagi. Dia sudah paham inti permasalahannya. Namun, ada satu hal dari cerita Daun yang sejak tadi mengganggu pikirannya.

"Daun, apa yang kamu maksud dengan 'roh kejahatan' itu?"

Daun menatap kawannya dengan tatapan mata bening. Fang tidak tahu mengapa, yang jelas dadanya mulai berdebar kencang. Seperti dia sudah bisa menduga Daun akan menjawab apa. Sebuah jawaban yang takkan disukainya.

"Roh kejahatan itu ... Reiblood."

Kedua mata Fang membulat sejenak demi mendengar jawaban Daun.

"Rei ... blood ...? Reiblood, katamu?"

Tatapan Fang berubah nanar. Tentu saja. Apa yang diharapkannya? Jika itu kejadian sekitar 20 ribu tahun yang lalu, maka sudah jelas, itulah kejadian yang paling mungkin. Karena itulah, sekarang semua terhubung dengannya. Dengan bangsa Reionix dari Planet Gogobugi.

"Fang? Kamu nggak apa-apa?"

Pemuda berkacamata _frame_ ungu itu tersentak. Didapatinya Daun tengah menatapnya cemas.

"Wajahmu pucat, Nak." Tok Aba ikut menatap khawatir. "Ada apa? Memangnya siapa 'Reiblood' itu?"

Fang membalas pandangan kedua pasang mata yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Selang beberapa detik, barulah ia menghela napas panjang. Sungguh, ia tak ingin mengingat-ingat apalagi membicarakan soal ini. Tapi jika ada keselamatan planet lain yang ikut dipertaruhkan, maka apa boleh buat.

Karena ini adalah tanggung jawabnya juga.

"Dia ... adalah sejarah kelam bangsa kami, bangsa Reionix," Fang mengawali ceritanya. "Reiblood adalah pemimpin besar yang pernah membangun kekaisaran terkuat, membawa bangsa kami pada puncak kejayaan. Tapi, dia juga seseorang yang sangat ambisius. Bukan hanya Planet Gogobugi, dia ingin menguasai seluruh galaksi. Karena itu, sekitar 20 ribu tahun lalu, terjadilah perang antara planet kami dengan banyak planet, yang dipimpin oleh ras Ultra."

Fang menjeda. Ditatapnya langit barat yang berwarna jingga. Sekilas, senyum sinisnya terkembang. Ternyata hanya bercerita seperti ini pun sangat memberatkan hatinya.

"Singkat cerita," lanjut Fang, "pasukan gabungan berbagai planet akhirnya berhasil mengalahkan pasukan Reiblood. Perang Galaxy berakhir, perdamaian kembali tercipta di alam semesta. Reiblood dikabarkan tewas di dalam pertempuran, tapi jasadnya tak pernah ditemukan."

Fang menatap lurus ke dalam mata Daun secara tiba-tiba, membuat sahabatnya itu memiringkan kepala dengan mata bertanya-tanya.

"Aku nggak menyangka, dia pada akhirnya 'mewariskan kekuatannya' kepada kesatria dari negerimu, Daun."

Daun mengerjap beberapa kali. "Kata guruku di Akademi dulu, Retak'ka dirasuki oleh kekuatan jahat Reiblood karena di hatinya ada kegelapan."

"Kegelapan, ya ...?"

Fang kembali memandang ke cakrawala barat. Kegelapan pun akan segera melingkupi tanah ini seiring terbenamnya sang surya. Meskipun begitu, cahaya akan kembali terbit di pagi berikutnya. Namun, tidak bagi orang-orang seperti Reiblood dan Retak'ka. Bagi mereka, 'cahaya' takkan pernah datang kembali. Tidak dahulu, maupun sekarang.

Mungkin untuk selamanya.

"Baiklah." Fang bangkit tiba-tiba, membawa cangkir cokelatnya yang telah kosong. "Aku akan membantumu, Daun."

Kedua mata Daun sontak berbinar-binar. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu. Tapi, sebelum itu, beritahu aku ... apa rencananya setelah ini?"

Daun berpikir sejenak. "Kita kembali dulu ke Negeri Cahaya untuk menyusun rencana selanjutnya. Lagipula, aku nggak tahu sekarang Retak'ka ada di mana."

Fang mengangguk. "Oke."

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kalian ikut Atok ke rumah untuk beristirahat," Tok Aba menyambung. "Tapi ... bantu Atok tutup kedai dulu."

Daun tertawa kecil, sedangkan Fang tersenyum tipis.

"Siap, Tok."

.

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

.

Solar menggapaikan tangannya ke atas, mencengkeram bebatuan sambil mendorong tubuhnya melawan gravitasi sekuat tenaga. Sebenarnya, tubuhnya sendiri tidak seberat itu. Tentu saja, karena ia selalu menjaga kondisi dan bentuk tubuhnya supaya tetap ideal menawan. Masalahnya, di punggungnya sekarang ada beban berat berupa tas ransel besar berisi tenda dan perlengkapan berkemah lainnya.

Untunglah, pijakannya cukup kuat, sehingga ia bisa yakin, dirinya takkan tiba-tiba jatuh tergelincir. Atau lebih parah lagi, pijakan kakinya yang tidak seberapa itu mendadak runtuh.

Pemuda itu tersentak, cepat-cepat mengusir pikiran negatif yang datang tanpa permisi. Tidak. Ini bukan saatnya mencemaskan hal yang bukan-bukan. Ia harus sepenuhnya fokus, atau nyawanya yang dipertaruhkan di sini. Ketika dirinya harus mendaki tebing terjal nyaris vertikal, menuju puncak gunung nan tinggi menjulang.

Tidak apa-apa. Tinggal sedikit lagi. Pasti bisa.

Harus bisa!

Perlu waktu sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, hingga Solar sampai ke puncak. Ia terbaring lemas seketika begitu kakinya kembali menapak dataran. Sementara napasnya pun masih tersengal-sengal sampai lama.

"Ternyata staminamu tetap saja payah."

Biasanya Solar takkan tinggal diam dikatai seperti itu. Namun, saat ini, tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah untuk melayani pertengkaran sekecil apa pun. Ia hanya menoleh sekilas, melihat sosok Frost yang sudah menunggu dengan bosan sembari duduk bersandar santai ke bebatuan terdekat.

"Yah, tapi ... sudah jauh lebih baik daripada sewaktu pertama kali kamu datang ke sini beberapa tahun lalu."

Frost tersenyum samar. Solar masih tidak menanggapi, tetap fokus mengatur aliran napasnya yang masih sedikit berantakan. Tak terhindarkan, kenangan terputar kembali di benaknya.

Benar juga.

Selama ini, Frost tak pernah melatihnya apa-apa. Atau begitulah kelihatannya. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, orang itu selalu membawanya—memaksa, lebih tepatnya—pergi berburu atau mencari bahan makanan ke tempat-tempat yang sulit dijangkau. Rasanya, nyaris semua gunung yang berada di planet ini sudah mereka daki. Dan gunung yang sekarang ini, adalah gunung tertinggi di antara semuanya.

"Cih."

Solar mendecak kesal. Dia bisa mengukur kemampuannya sendiri. Karena itu, dia cukup yakin, bertahun-tahun yang lalu, tubuhnya takkan sanggup diajak mendaki gunung setinggi ini.

"Kenapa? Kau mengakui kalau berkat aku, staminamu sekarang sudah bertambah kuat?"

Kata-kata Frost terdengar sangat mengesalkan, tapi dia memang benar.

"Cerewet." Solar membuang muka. "Daripada itu ..."

Sang pemuda bangkit perlahan. Napasnya sudah normal lagi, tapi suasana hatinya belum.

"Kenapa juga kita harus mendaki gunung malam-malam begini, hah?"

Frost tertawa datar. "Masih untung ketiga bulan Volcania sedang bersinar terang malam ini. Jadi kita tidak terlalu kesulitan mendaki, 'kan?"

"Bodo amat."

"Lagipula udaranya sejuk malam ini—"

"Ini bukan sejuk, tapi dingin banget!"

"Kamu kebanyakan mengeluh. Persis kakakku."

Solar kembali menggerutu panjang-pendek, tapi kali ini Frost mengabaikannya.

"Yak! Malam ini, kita berkemah di sini." Frost bangkit, lantas mulai berjalan menjauhi tepian tebing. "Besok kita akan mulai latihanmu bersamaku."

Kalimat terakhir Frost membuat Solar terdiam seketika. Jujur saja, sewaktu Frost berkata hendak melatihnya, ia merasa cukup antusias. Dan saat ini pun, jantungnya kembali berdebar oleh antusiasme yang sama. Jika ada kesempatan baginya untuk bertambah kuat lagi, apa pun itu, akan dilakukannya.

Kalau harus jujur, ia agak kecewa ketika sore ini ternyata Frost 'hanya' mengajaknya mendaki gunung. Katanya di tempat ini ada bahan makanan langka yang diinginkannya.

"Hei. Kamu mau ikut nggak?"

Teguran Frost yang sudah beberapa langkah di depan, sedikit mengejutkan Solar. Ia pun segera mengikuti Frost yang melanjutkan langkah.

"Oi, Frost. Kita beneran mau bikin tenda di tempat seperti ini?"

"Kamu lebih suka kubuatkan iglo dari balok es?"

"Nggak, makasih."

.

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

.

Pagi hari di Pulau Rintis, Planet Bumi.

Tak lama setelah fajar menyingsing, Daun bersama Fang sudah bersiap di depan rumah Tok Aba yang halamannya cukup luas. Pesawat Fang yang terparkir di sana, masih dalam mode 'siluman' alias tak terlihat.

"Sudah siap berangkat sepagi ini?"

Daun yang sedang meregangkan tubuh sambil menikmati udara pagi, tersentak sedikit ketika mendengar sapaan mendadak Tok Aba. Lelaki tua itu baru saja keluar dari dalam rumah dengan membawa beberapa kaleng cokelat bubuk yang dikemas dalam keranjang kecil, seperti _parcel._

"Kami pikir, lebih baik berangkat secepatnya, Tok," Fang yang menjawab, sementara Daun ikut mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, berhati-hatilah." Tok Aba mengulurkan keranjang rotan kecilnya kepada Daun. "Ini, bawalah untuk kalian."

"Tok Aba, kami bukan mau piknik—"

Ucapan Fang terputus oleh Daun yang menerima bingkisan itu dengan wajah berseri sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Pada akhirnya, pemuda berkacamata itu hanya bisa menghela napas. Apalagi Tok Aba bersikeras memaksa.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kami permisi."

Fang menekan tombol pada semacam alat komunikasi yang terpasang di lengannya, mematikan fungsi 'tak terlihat' di pesawatnya. Tampaklah pesawat angkasa berbentuk memanjang ke bawah dengan warna putih-kelabu. Sedikit garis-garis kuning menghiasi beberapa bagiannya. Sementara di bagian atas, tampaklah simbol berbentuk abstrak seperti topeng.

"Waaah ... Ini pesawat baru kamu, Fang?" komentar Daun dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Kereeen~"

Fang memutar bola matanya. "Pesawat ini sudah dilengkapi teknologi _warp_ terbaru dari planetku. Tapi, yah ... jarak tempuhnya masih belum sebanding dengan kemampuan portal ras Ultra, sih ..."

"Hmm?" Daun memiringkan kepalanya. "Ya sudah, biar aku saja yang bikin portal."

"Tapi kondisimu belum pulih, 'kan?"

"Nggak apa-apa, kok! Kita 'kan sudah istirahat semalaman. Lagian, sinar matahari di planet ini enak. Aku sudah cukup fotosintesis, he he he ..."

Fang pasang tampang datar seketika. "Memangnya kamu tanaman?"

Setelah berpamitan pada Tok Aba, kedua pemuda dari dua planet berbeda itu segera berangkat. Fang mengendarai pesawatnya, sedangkan Daun terbang seperti biasa.

Setelah keluar dari atmosfer Bumi, Daun segera menciptakan portal yang cukup besar untuk bisa dilewati pesawat angkasa. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Daun diikuti pesawat Fang, masuk ke dalam portal. Menuju Planet Quabaq, sebelum cahaya terakhirnya benar-benar padam.

.

.

.

**_Bersambung ..._ **

.

.

* * *

**Trivia:**

**_Lucerna dan Lumen_ **

**Lucerna** adalah nama pasukan khusus yang dibentuk untuk menjaga perdamaian seluruh galaksi. Tidak sembarang orang bisa dan layak untuk bergabung dalam kesatuan ini. Mereka adalah prajurit-prajurit terpilih, yang kemudian dikenal sebagai Kesatria Cahaya.

**Lumen** adalah semacam badan pusat riset dan teknologi. Tergabung di dalamnya adalah para ilmuwan terbaik yang dimiliki oleh Negeri Cahaya. Terdiri dari berbagai divisi. Salah satunya adalah divisi yang dipimpin oleh Cahaya, Kepala Divisi termuda yang pernah ada.

Nama Lucerna dan Lumen kuambil dari bahasa Latin Spanyol. _Lucerna, _berarti 'cahaya lilin'. Dan _lumen,_ berarti 'cahaya'.

**_Gamma, Pyro dan Frost_ **

Untuk para Kesatria Cahaya senior, aku ingin mengambil nama dari elemental tahap ketiga. Bagi yang sudah menonton BoBoiBoy The Movie 2, tentunya sudah tahu, kuasa tahap ketiga yang digunakan oleh Retak'ka: Gamma (cahaya), Balak (tumbuhan), Voltra (petir), Beliung (angin). Ditambah kuasa Kristal (tanah) yang diserap dari Hang Kasa.

Yang kupakai di sini adalah Gamma. Sayang sekali, kuasa tahap ketiga untuk api dan air belum muncul. Karena itu, aku memakai nama yang 'dirumorkan', yaitu Pyro dan Frost.

Namun, karena BoBoiBoy sendiri belum sampai pada tahap ketiga, bolehlah Gamma, Pyro, dan Frost di sini dianggap sebagai OC.

**_Kisah Negeri Cahaya_ **

Sejarah Negeri Cahaya di dalam cerita ini, diambil dari seri Ultraman, dengan sedikit penyesuaian.

* * *

.

.

* * *

*** Author's Note ***

.

Hai, haiii~! X"D

Ketemu lagi di _Ultra Galaxy!_ Ada yang nungguin _fic_ ini? Ehehehe ...

Buat yang tempo hari bertanya-tanya soal Gamma dan Pyro, udah terjawab, yah. Juga tentang Planet Quabaq yang membeku, disebabkan matahari buatannya diambil oleh Retak'ka. Semoga penggambarannya udah cukup jelas di sini.

Tentang sejarah Negeri Cahaya, plotnya diambil dari seri Ultraman. Soal penjelasan ilmiahnya, nggak akan dibahas terlalu detil karena asalnya memang dari serial _superhero_ buat anak-anak. Begitu juga di _fanfic_ ini. Makanya, saya pun nggak mencantumkan genre _sci-fi_ buat _Ultra Galaxy,_ takutnya _readers_ sekalian berekspektasi terlalu tinggi, ahahaha ... XD #nak

Okeee~silakan _review-review_ bila ada unek-unek yang ingin disampaikan.

.

**Regards,**

**kurohimeNoir**

**18.01.2020**


	4. Bagian Empat

**B****agian Keempat**

**Bayangan**

.

.

_"Ibu, di mana Ayah? Kenapa Ayah nggak ada bersama kita?"_

Di antara segala misteri yang ditemukan Solar sepanjang hidupnya, dua pertanyaan itu tak pernah mendapatkan jawaban. Sewaktu kecil, dia selalu berusaha menemukan jawaban itu, dari satu-satunya sumber yang paling dia percaya. Ibunya. Namun, seiring pertambahan usia, Solar mulai mengerti, pertanyaan itu menorehkan luka di dalam hati sang ibu.

Karena itulah, dia berhenti. Rasa ingin tahunya, dan mungkin juga kerinduannya, tidak sebanding dengan kesedihan yang senantiasa membayangi wajah ibunya setiap kali pertanyaan itu terucap.

Bagi Solar, ibunya adalah dunianya. Apa perlunya ia mencari-cari sosok ayah yang tak pernah ada untuknya? Ayah yang entah masih peduli padanya atau tidak. Kalau memang peduli, mana mungkin seorang anak bisa sampai tak mengenal ayahnya sendiri, bukan?

Satu hal yang bisa dipastikan oleh Solar, ayahnya masih hidup sampai sekarang. Kalau begitu, mengapa dia tak pernah menemui anaknya? Jawabannya sudah jelas.

Keberadaan Solar tidak cukup penting untuk ayahnya sendiri.

.

.

* * *

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

**_Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/_****_Monsta©_**

**_Mengambil ide cerita dan beberapa unsur dari franchise "Ultraman Zero"; khususnya movie "Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend"; milik Tsuburaya Production©_**

**_Fanfiction "_****_Ultra Galaxy: Solar ~Sunrise~_****_" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini._**

**_UltramanZero!AU_****_. _****_Action-Adventure-Friendship-Family. _****_Maybe OOC._**

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

* * *

.

.

Solar menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara segar pegunungan. Di hadapannya terhampar pemandangan ufuk timur Planet Volcania yang indah dengan matahari terbitnya. Seharusnya itu lebih dari cukup untuk menyegarkan tubuh dan hati Solar, tetapi tidak. Dadanya tetap terasa sesak.

Pemuda itu berdecak, kesal pada diri sendiri. Sudah sekian lama, kenapa hal itu bisa mengganggunya lagi? Kenapa keresahannya tentang sosok 'ayah' bisa kembali menghantui mimpinya di malam hari? Kenapa _sekarang?_

Padahal, Solar telah memutuskan, hal itu sudah tidak penting lagi.

"Meooong~"

Suara menggemaskan itu cukup untuk menyentak Solar kembali ke alam nyata. Ia spontan tersenyum tipis ketika menyadari kucing kecil berbulu hijau tengah menggesek-gesekkan badan ke kakinya. Pemuda itu membungkuk sejenak dengan kedua lengan terulur. Memberi kesempatan pada si kucing kecil untuk melompat ke dalam pelukannya.

"Lagi-lagi aku membuatmu khawatir, ya?"

Si kucing mungil kembali mengeong kecil, sementara Solar mengelus kepala berbulu lembut itu.

"Tapi ... aku jadi sering bermimpi yang aneh-aneh sejak kamu datang."

"Meong?"

"Aku memimpikan masa kecilku, ibuku, dan sekarang ini. Kaupikir kenapa, hm?"

Solar kembali tersenyum, kali ini ternoda sinis. Dielusnya sekali lagi kepala si kucing yang tampak nyaman di dalam pelukannya.

"Mungkin karena keberadaan Cattus melembutkan hatimu."

Suara setengah malas itu memasuki pendengaran Solar tanpa permisi. Tampak olehnya, Frost berjalan mendekat, lantas ikut berdiri menikmati fajar merekah di sisinya.

"Cattus? Maksudmu kucing ini?" sahut Solar. "Jangan seenaknya memberi nama. Kau tidak lihat? Anak ini memakai kalung di lehernya. Berarti dia peliharaan orang."

"Kalau nggak dikasih nama, repot memanggilnya, 'kan?"

Solar memutar bola matanya, malas berdebat.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Tapi apanya yang 'melembutkan hati', coba?"

Frost mengulum senyum. "Iya, 'kan? Keberadaan hewan peliharaan bisa melembutkan hati yang sekeras batu sekalipun."

"Hah? Maksudmu hatiku sekeras batu?"

"Hm, hm." Frost mengabaikan protes Solar. "Ternyata membiarkan Cattus bersamamu untuk sementara adalah keputusan yang tepat."

"Apa maksudmu?" Kening Solar langsung berkerut.

"Sebenarnya, dia bukan penghuni planet ini. Dia adalah spesies yang berasal dari Planet Gurunda."

"Gurunda? Itu kan jauh sekali."

"Sepertinya Cattus terbawa oleh kapal kargo angkasa dari Gurunda yang datang kemari sebulan sekali. Tapi, sayang, waktu kita menemukannya, kapal kargo itu sudah telanjur pergi. Jadi, kubiarkan kamu menjaganya sampai kapal berikutnya datang."

"Hmm ..."

Refleks saja, Solar mengarahkan pandang ke tenggara. Jauh di balik hutan, terdapat sebuah desa kecil yang dihuni penduduk asli Volcania. Pasti kapal kargo yang dimaksud Frost adalah kapal dagang yang rutin mengunjungi desa itu.

Planet Volcania bukan planet tak berpenghuni. Namun, karena keadaan alamnya yang penuh gunung berapi, baik yang masih aktif maupun tidak, tak banyak wilayah aman yang bisa dijadikan pemukiman. Jumlah keseluruhan warga planet ini pun sangat kecil untuk ukuran sebuah planet.

Itu pula sebabnya, mengapa mereka tak memiliki satuan pertahanan dan keamanan sendiri. Sudah berabad-abad, Volcania meminta bantuan Kesatria Cahaya dari Planet Quabaq untuk menjaga keamanan planet mereka. Sebagai gantinya, mereka memperbolehkan para Kesatria Cahaya untuk menggunakan area-area kosong sebagai tempat latihan.

"Jadi ... kamu merindukan ibumu?" tanya Frost tiba-tiba. "Nggak ada gunanya mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku dengan membicarakan soal Cattus."

"Siapa juga yang mengalihkan perhatian?"

Frost menatap Solar, mencoba menyelami ekspresinya. Pemuda itu memandang jauh, sementara sepasang matanya sempat berkaca-kaca di balik kacamata jingga. Frost menghela napas samar, sebelum kembali menatap langit yang memerah.

"Apa ... kalian sudah memberitahu ibuku tentang ... masalahku?"

Bahkan Frost bisa menangkap getir dari pertanyaan Solar itu.

"Ibumu dan timnya masih membantu riset penting di Andromeda U-40. Dia butuh fokus penuh, jadi lebih baik kita tidak mengganggunya dulu."

Solar tidak menanggapi. Namun, sinar matanya kembali melemah. Desir tajam sontak menyesaki dadanya. Banyak kenangan mendadak mengisi benaknya sekaligus. Semuanya hal-hal yang tak ingin diingatnya. Termasuk tentang dirinya yang berusaha menjadi Kesatria Cahaya dan ditentang oleh ibunya sendiri.

Pemuda itu mendengkus pendek, menertawakan diri sendiri. Tentu saja, ia telah melanggar larangan ibunya. Tak sulit baginya untuk bisa diterima di Lucerna. Namun, sebelum bisa mencapai posisi yang tinggi, dia sudah diasingkan ke planet lain nun jauh seperti ini. Entah bagaimana reaksi ibunya jika beliau sampai tahu.

Mungkin ini yang disebut 'kualat'.

"Bagaimana dengan ayahmu?"

Pertanyaan Frost selanjutnya membuat desir tajam kembali menyakiti hati Solar.

"Aku nggak punya ayah."

Jawaban Solar terucap dalam nada lebih ketus daripada yang dimaksudkannya.

"Semua orang punya ayah dan ibu." Frost melirik sebentar ke arah anak didiknya. "Kamu nggak ingin menemuinya?"

Hening hadir mengisi detik-detik berkepanjangan.

"Harusnya kautanyakan itu pada ayahku."

Ucapan yang akhirnya keluar dari mulut Solar, terbalut nada getir yang sangat jelas di pendengaran Frost. Namun, di saat yang sama, Frost juga tahu, sebenarnya Solar sangat merindukan ayahnya.

"Baiklah." Frost meregangkan tubuhnya sedikit. "Kalau kamu bisa lulus dari latihanku, lalu mengalahkan kakakku, maka aku akan memberitahu soal ayahmu."

Sepasang mata Solar membulat. Ditatapnya Frost lekat-lekat.

"Kau ... kenal ayahku?"

"Hmmm ... Bisa dibilang seperti itu."

"Jadi benar, ayahku adalah anggota Lucerna?"

"Hee ... Jadi tujuanmu bergabung dengan Lucerna cuma untuk mencari ayahmu? Ternyata kamu memang sangat ingin menemuinya, ya?"

Solar tersentak. Matanya kembali menghindari bertatapan dengan Frost.

"Bukan begitu ... Sejak kecil, aku memang ingin menjadi Kesatria Cahaya."

Frost mengulum satu senyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu, ini bukan penawaran yang buruk, 'kan?" ucapan Frost membuat Solar kembali memusatkan perhatian kepadanya. "Kamu lulus dari latihanku dan kakakku, lalu bisa keluar dari planet ini, bahkan bisa kembali diakui sebagai Kesatria Cahaya. Dan, sesuai janji, kamu akan mendapatkan informasi tentang ayahmu. Bagaimana?"

Solar tidak menyahut sepatah kata pun. Namun, dari sinar matanya, Frost tahu, pemuda itu takkan mungkin melewatkan kesempatan ini.

.

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

.

Fang berdiri terpaku begitu kakinya menginjak permukaan planet. Angkasa tampak kusam, warna putih-kelabu sejauh mata memandang, serta hawa dingin mencekam, adalah hal-hal yang takkan pernah terpikirkan oleh siapa pun ketika mendengar nama tempat ini. Namun, itulah yang menyambut kedatangannya.

"Daun ... ini ...?"

Ucapan Fang terputus. Di sebelahnya, Daun menunduk sedih.

"Negeri Cahaya," remaja hijau itu menyahut.

"Nggak mungkin ..."

Fang berlutut sejenak, membiarkan tangannya menyentuh tanah. Dingin. Itu bahkan bukan tanah, melainkan lapisan es tebal yang menyelimuti nyaris seluruh planet. Dan di bawahnya, Fang bisa melihat, gedung-gedung dan orang-orang ikut membeku di dalam lapisan es bermeter-meter tebalnya.

"Mereka semua ...?"

Fang tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya. Refleks saja, ditatapnya Daun. Sahabatnya itu pun ternyata sedang menatapnya. Sungguh, raut muram sama sekali tak cocok dengan wajah bermata bulat itu.

"Mereka akan selamat!" Daun lebih terdengar berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "Asalkan kita segera mengembalikan Plasma Spark ke tempatnya! Aku berjanji!"

Fang menarik dan menghela napas perlahan, lantas bangkit kembali.

"Aku pasti akan membantumu, Daun—"

Ucapan Fang terputus oleh suara gemerisik yang mendadak terdengar dari alat komunikasinya. Fang segera memeriksanya. Ternyata ada hubungan komunikasi yang sejak tadi mencoba masuk.

_" ... Fang! ... wab ... mana ... kau?"_

Pemuda berkacamata itu mengerutkan kening. Ia mengenali suara itu, walau ucapannya terputus-putus tak jelas.

"Abang?" Fang mencoba menjawab. "Abang bisa mendengarku?"

Masih hanya terdengar gemerisik meningkahi suara seseorang di seberang sambungan. Tetap terputus-putus, tetapi makin lama makin jelas.

_"Fang ... di mana kau?"_

Suara dari alat komunikasi itu masih dilatari bunyi gemerisik, tetapi sudah cukup jelas untuk tertangkap maknanya.

_"Kau ini ... hanya mengantar barang ... Bumi dan AtaTa Tiga ... Harusnya ... sudah kembali ..."_

Masih sedikit terputus-putus, dan hanya audio yang bisa masuk. Sejak tadi layar hologram tetap tak menampilkan apa pun selain gambar bersemut.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar," Fang mencoba menjawab. "Kalau sudah selesai, aku akan segera pulang."

_"Urusan apa?"_

"Ada teman yang butuh bantuanku."

_"Teman? Siapa?"_

Fang menghela napas, sebenarnya ia malas membahas ini dengan sang kakak.

"Halo, Kapten Kaizo. Apa kabar?"

Fang tersentak ketika Daun tiba-tiba sudah mendekat dan ikut mengobrol tanpa permisi.

_"Suara itu ... Daun?"_

Fang bisa membayangkan wajah garang kakaknya mengernyit tak suka di seberang sana.

_"Fang? Jangan bilang kau ada di Planet Quabaq. Pantas saja komunikasinya sulit sekali. Dan bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu? Jangan terlalu sering berhubungan dengan bangsa Ultra!"_

Fang memutar bola matanya. Hubungan bangsa Reionix dengan orang-orang Negeri Cahaya memang tidak bisa dibilang akrab. Barangkali, ada kaitannya dengan sejarah masa lalu. Namun, mereka juga tidak bermusuhan. Walau bangsa Reionix umumnya lebih suka menjaga jarak. Termasuk abangnya, Kaizo.

"Maaf, tapi Daun temanku," kata Fang keras kepala. "Dia butuh bantuan. Mana bisa aku membiarkannya?"

Terdengar hela napas di seberang sana. Fang sudah bisa membayangkan Kaizo akan menceramahinya lagi seperti biasa.

"Lagipula, masalah kali ini ada hubungannya juga dengan bangsa Reionix," Fang melanjutkan. "Aku nggak bisa tinggal diam."

_"Apa maksudmu?"_

"Ini ... berhubungan dengan Reiblood ..."

Hening mengisi udara sampai beberapa detik kemudian. Suara Kaizo setelah itu terdengar sangat serius.

_"Fang, ceritakan detilnya padaku."_

.

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

.

Cahaya terbangun dalam sentakan kecil, yang segera diikuti rasa sakit yang begitu tajam di kepalanya. Ia refleks merintih sembari memegangi sisi kepalanya dengan tangan kiri. Sementara, tubuhnya kembali tersandar lemas ke kursi.

Pemuda itu menarik napas panjang dengan mata terpejam rapat, berusaha menenangkan diri. Sampai kemudian ia baru menyadari tangan kanannya tengah menggenggam sesuatu. Hampir saja bergulir jatuh, seandainya dia tidak cepat-cepat mengeratkan genggaman.

Sebuah kapsul yang pas berada di dalam genggamannya. Sisi atas dan bawah kapsul itu berbahan logam, sementara bagian tengahnya terbuat dari semacam material kaca berwarna buram. Meskipun begitu, masih tampak pendaran cahaya keemasan dari dalamnya. Makin memudar, hingga akhirnya benar-benar hilang.

Cahaya menghela napas, diikuti dengkus sinis. Samar saja.

"Situasi ini ... tidak menguntungkan untuk elemenku." Dia menggeretakkan rahang, sebelum akhirnya kembali menghela napas. "Apa boleh buat."

Cahaya menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian kembali berusaha bangkit setelah meletakkan kapsul besi di tangannya ke atas meja. Pemuda itu harus berpegangan sejenak pada meja di hadapannya, dengan mata terpejam rapat.

Rasa tajam menusuk itu masih mendera kepalanya, begitu pula tekanan yang menyesakkan dada. Namun, Cahaya menguatkan dirinya. Dia pun mulai melangkah, menuju lemari kaca beberapa meter di sebelah kiri. Tepat di depan dinding ruangan kerjanya di lantai tujuh gedung penelitian Lumen ini.

Namun, baru dua langkah, debaran menyakitkan melintas di dada. Diikuti pandangannya yang meredup dengan cepat. Cahaya berusaha mempertahankan kesadaran, tetapi tubuhnya limbung.

"Cahaya!"

Di antara sadar dan tidak, Cahaya mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Kali ini otaknya butuh memproses lebih lama untuk mengenali suara siapa itu, meskipun dia merasa sangat familier. Sementara, bisa dirasakannya seseorang telah mendekat untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh.

"Cahaya, kenapa?!"

Pada saat itu, Cahaya merasakan kesadarannya pelan-pelan kembali. Ia mencoba bernapas dengan tenang dan segera merasa lebih baik. Baru setelah itu, dia bisa memfokuskan pandang kepada pemuda berbaju hijau yang masih membantunya berdiri. Masih menatapnya dengan sorot mata sarat kecemasan.

"Daun?" Cahaya berkata lirih. "Ah ... Aku ... baik-baik saja ..."

"Tapi wajahmu pucat sekali."

Cahaya hanya menggeleng. Ia teringat niatnya semula, dan langsung mengarahkan pandang ke lemari kaca. Melihat itu, Daun ikut memandang ke arah yang sama. Lantas kembali menatap Cahaya dengan mata bertanya-tanya.

"Cahaya butuh sesuatu?" tanyanya. "Biar kuambilkan."

"... Kapsul Cahaya ... Di sana, tolong ..."

Tanpa banyak cakap, Daun memanggil dan menggerakkan sepasang akar menjalar untuk membuka pintu lemari dan mengambil benda yang dimaksud. Kemudian diserahkannya kapsul itu kepada Cahaya.

"Ini. Lebih baik Cahaya duduk dulu."

Cahaya mengangguk. Dibiarkannya Daun membantunya kembali duduk di tempat semula. Sembari menggenggam Kapsul Cahaya di tangan, dia memejamkan mata dan berkonsentrasi penuh. Benda itu mengeluarkan sinar keemasan. Benderang sesaat, lantas melembut, konstan hingga menit-menit berlalu.

Hampir lima menit kemudian, baru cahaya itu meredup, perlahan menghilang. Daun masih setia di samping sahabatnya, menatap cemas.

"Cahaya?"

Yang dipanggil tersenyum tipis, lalu meletakkan selongsong kapsul kosong di meja. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dadanya sudah terasa lebih lapang.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Daun," katanya. "Jangan khawatir."

"Ini gara-gara Plasma Spark hilang, ya?" tanya Daun.

Cahaya mengangguk. "Elemenku adalah elemen terkuat, karena sumbernya energi cahaya murni yang sama dengan Plasma Spark. 'Matahari' kita. Tapi di sisi lain, kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Plasma Spark seperti sekarang, akibatnya fatal bagi kami, elemental cahaya."

"Untung dulu Cahaya bikin penelitian buat menyimpan energi cahaya dari Plasma Spark di dalam kapsul, ya."

"Ya ... itu cukup membantu untuk sementara. Tapi ternyata satu kapsul saja tidak cukup."

Tatapan Cahaya menajam, sementara Daun memiringkan kepalanya.

"Cahaya udah nggak punya kapsul lagi?"

"Aku hanya memegang dua ini, semuanya sudah kugunakan. Sisanya hanya ada lima, semuanya kuserahkan pada Kak Gamma."

Daun tersentak kecil. "Oh iya, Kak Gamma di mana?"

"Memeriksa keadaan di luar. Siapa tahu masih ada yang selamat dari gelombang hawa beku dan sedang butuh pertolongan."

Daun ber-"oh"-ria. Sementara Cahaya akhirnya menaruh perhatian kepada Fang yang datang bersama Daun. Pemuda itu sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan sembari bersandar ke dinding, tak jauh dari mereka.

Sesungguhnya, pemuda asal Planet Gogobugi itu belum pernah masuk sedalam ini ke Negeri Cahaya. Dia mau tak mau kagum dengan arsitektur bangunan yang masih aktif ini. Terbuat dari semacam kristal putih bening yang seolah memancarkan cahaya sendiri. Dengan begitu, tempat ini tidak memerlukan sumber tenaga lagi untuk menyalakan lampu atau semacamnya.

"Fang," kata Cahaya. "Terima kasih, kau mau datang membantu kami."

Fang tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. "Kalau ini berhubungan dengan Reiblood, maka aku tidak mungkin diam saja."

"Kapten Kaizo katanya juga mau datang, lho," Daun menyambung riang.

"Kapten Kaizo?" Cahaya tersentak kecil. "Ini mengejutkan, tapi ... bagus sekali kalau kita bisa mendapatkan bantuan darinya."

"Lalu," Fang menyahut, "apa rencana kita sekarang?"

"Pertama-tama, aku ingin menunggu Kak Gamma kembali dulu."

Ucapan Cahaya membuat kedua mata Daun berbinar oleh harapan. "Apa Kak Gamma berhasil menemukan seseorang yang selamat, ya?"

"Jangan terlalu berharap, Daun." Cahaya menghela napas samar. "Sebenarnya, aku sangat menyangsikan itu."

Daun cemberut seketika. "Cahaya yang jangan terlalu pesimis, dong."

"Aku nggak pesimis, hanya mencoba realistis."

Sang elemental tumbuhan muda itu masih tampak tidak terima dengan kata-kata kawannya. Namun, sebelum ia sempat membalas lagi, sebuah suara terdengar dari pintu masuk.

"Sayangnya, Cahaya benar. Aku tidak menemukan siapa pun."

Ketiga pemuda itu spontan menoleh. Tampak oleh mereka, Gamma memasuki ruangan dan langsung mendekati Cahaya.

"Kak Gamma!" seru Daun.

"Kamu sudah kembali, Daun." Gamma menepuk kepala Daun sekilas, membuat pemuda itu tersenyum cerah.

"Iya! Aku kembali bersama Fang. Kapten Kaizo juga katanya mau membantu."

Gamma beralih memandang Fang yang mengangguk sekilas kepadanya.

"Terima kasih, Fang. Kami sangat menghargai bantuan kalian."

"Sama-sama. Ini juga masalah kami."

Gamma melihat tatapan mata Fang menajam, sedikit goyah sejenak. Kesatria Cahaya senior itu pun tidak berkomentar apa-apa lagi.

"Oh iya, Cahaya." Gamma mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Bagaimana, apa kau sudah menemukan keberadaan Plasma Spark atau Retak'ka?"

Menjawab itu, Cahaya menatap layar monitor besar di seberang mejanya. Semua ikut memandang ke sana. Hanya ada tampilan layar hitam, menampilkan peta galaksi dalam cakupan yang sangat luas. Bahkan hingga keluar galaksi Nebula M-78. Dari tengah-tengahnya—yang merupakan posisi koordinat Planet Quabac—tampak tampilan radar yang memindai secara terus-menerus.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, radar belum menemukan apa-apa sejauh ini."

Gamma terdiam sejenak. Sementara, Daun masih mengamati monitor sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ini agak aneh," kata Gamma kemudian. "Energi Plasma Spark itu sangat kuat, dan terhubung langsung dengan inti planet ini. Harusnya tidak sulit melacak jejaknya."

Cahaya masih menatap layar, sepenuhnya setuju dengan pendapat seniornya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Cahaya?" Gamma melanjutkan. "Apa mungkin ... Retak'ka sudah membawanya pergi sejauh itu? Atau ..."

Gamma menghentikan ucapannya sendiri. Tatapan Cahaya mengeras sejenak. Memang, ketika dirinya tak kunjung menemukan apa pun, ada satu kecurigaan yang tak terhindarkan.

"Radar kita menggunakan teknologi paling mutakhir di seluruh galaksi. Baik kesensitifan maupun cakupannya, sudah kuatur sampai maksimal. Dan menurutku, harusnya Retak'ka tidak bisa pergi melebihi radius ini. Tidak secepat itu. Belum."

"Lalu ...?"

"Di area ini ... ada satu tempat yang bisa mengacaukan alat komunikasi maupun pemindai secanggih apa pun. Satu-satunya tempat yang tidak bisa dibaca oleh radarku."

Gamma tersentak. "Hah?! Maksudmu—"

Tiga pasang mata menatap Cahaya. Pemuda itu masih menatap monitor. Kali ini memusatkan perhatiannya tepat ke satu titik putih pada peta galaksi di hadapannya.

"Kuburan Monster."

.

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

.

Pagi masih terlampau sejuk di planet penuh gunung berapi, Volcania. Solar di salah satu puncak gunung tertinggi yang sudah lama mati, tengah bersiaga dengan busur di tangan. Beberapa meter di hadapannya, tampak sebatang pohon nan kokoh menjulang. Sasarannya adalah beberapa buah bulat berwarna cokelat di atas pohon itu.

Anak panah dilepaskan. Tepat sedetik setelahnya, Solar berdecak, sedikit kesal. Pohon yang menjadi sasarannya mendadak bergerak, lantas berlari. Anak panahnya pun meleset.

"Gesit sekali," desis Solar sembari mundur dan kembali mempersiapkan satu anak panah dari selongsong di pinggang kirinya.

Pohon itu bernama pohon bak-bak. Habitat aslinya adalah planet kampung halaman Solar, Planet Quabac. Namun, entah bagaimana, tampaknya benih pohon itu terbawa hingga ke planet Volcania dan berhasil tumbuh.

Secara tampilan, pohon itu sama saja dengan pohon bak-bak di Quabac, hanya warnanya lebih terang. Di habitat aslinya, akar pohon bak-bak dapat bergerak layaknya kaki. Namun, gerakannya lambat. Begitu pula responsnya. Berbeda dengan pohon bak-bak yang tumbuh di planet ini. Responsnya jauh lebih tanggap, gerakannya lebih tangkas, dan larinya pun lebih cepat.

"Sama pohon saja kamu kalah."

Ingin rasanya Solar menembakkan sinar laser dari matanya ke arah pemilik suara itu. Dilihatnya Frost sedang duduk santai di atas dahan pohon terdekat—hanya pohon biasa berdaun kuning rimbun—sambil memakan buah berwarna merah terang. Sepertinya segar sekali.

"Cerewet!"

Solar mengedarkan pandang, mencari targetnya. Pohon bak-bak itu rupanya malah lari lebih mendekat ke arahnya. Untung saja dirinya sudah menyembunyikan diri dengan baik di balik pepohonan. Keberadaannya sekarang masih belum disadari oleh si pohon bak-bak.

"Kamu paham 'kan, kenapa kusuruh berlatih seperti ini?" tanya Frost kemudian. "Kalau terus seperti ini, latihanmu nggak akan maju-maju, lho."

Solar memutar bola matanya. "Kalau begitu, berhenti menggangguku. Aku butuh ketenangan dan konsentrasi."

Frost tersenyum tipis. "Ya sudah. Kalau begitu, berjuanglah."

Frost melompat turun dalam gerakan yang sangat anggun. Sama sekali tidak menimbulkan suara.

"Buah pohon bak-bak di sini enak banget, lho. Itu bahan makanan yang berharga, cukup susah didapatkan." Solar gagal paham kenapa Frost merasa perlu menjelaskan panjang lebar. "Jadi, ambilkan untukku. Aku ingin membuat sup buah."

"Kenapa nggak ambil saja sendiri!"

"Apa gunanya punya murid kalau apa-apa kulakukan sendiri?"

_"Hah?"_

"Sudah, ya. Aku pergi dulu. Jangan lama-lama ambil buahnya."

"Hei—"

Tanpa memedulikan protes Solar, Frost beranjak pergi dengan santainya. Solar hanya bisa mendengkus keras, melepaskan kekesalan. Dibandingkan dengan Pyro, Frost memang jauh lebih santai dan sabar. Perilakunya lemah lembut, dan dia juga pandai memasak. Tapi orangnya sangat menyebalkan.

Solar memandang jauh, mengamati pohon bak-bak targetnya yang sudah beberapa lama diam di satu tempat. Mungkin tidur, jika melihat bagaimana sama sekali tak ada gerakan. Namun, sedikit gangguan saja sudah cukup untuk membangunkan pohon itu dan membuatnya lari terbirit-birit.

"Panahku tidak cukup cepat," gumam Solar. "Ck! Harusnya aku bisa menyerang lebih efesien dengan kuasaku—"

Ucapan Solar terputus. Untuk latihan kali ini, sebenarnya dia bisa menggunakan kuasanya. Tidak ada Techtor Gear yang membatasi gerak maupun kekuatannya. Dia bisa menembakkan serangan energi cahaya dari mata atau tangannya seperti biasa.

Keluaran energi yang terlalu besar dan sulit dikontrol, untuk sementara ini bukan masalah. Hanya saja, kelemahannya adalah akurasi. Justru memanah secara manual akan lebih efektif untuknya sekarang.

Solar tersentak kecil. "Anak panah ..."

Pemuda itu mengamati anak panah di tangan kanannya. Perlahan, kedua matanya membulat. Bentuk anak-anak panah selalu ramping. Saat dilepaskan, kekuatan serang akan berpusat di mata panahnya yang meruncing ke satu titik terdepan.

"Pusat serangan," Solar kembali bergumam sendiri. "Benar juga ..."

Dibandingkan anak panah ini, Solar menyadari, serangan miliknya selama ini kurang terpusat. Energi yang dilepaskan terlalu besar sehingga menghabiskan banyak tenaga. Itu juga sebabnya, staminanya cepat terkuras. Jangkauannya yang luas mungkin berdaya hancur besar, tetapi terlalu banyak energi terbuang percuma. Tidak efektif.

Kalau saja serangannya bisa lebih terpusat ...

"Terpusat?"

Solar kembali tersentak kecil. Diangkatnya tangan kirinya yang bebas. Daripada menggunakan telapak tangan, bukankah dia bisa memusatkan serangannya di ujung jari?

Sembari tersenyum tipis, Solar mengembalikan anak panah ke wadahnya. Disandangnya busur ke punggung, lantas dirinya segera bersiap. Posisinya masih terlindung pohon dan semak, tetapi dalam posisi ideal untuk menembak. Di sudut ini, di jarak ini, semuanya sempurna.

Solar memperbaiki kuda-kudanya, sedikit melebarkan jarak di antara kedua kaki. Dia lantas mengangkat kedua lengan lurus-lurus ke depan. Tangan kanannya membentuk pistol jari dengan telunjuk dan jempol, sedangkan ketiga jari lain terlipat ke dalam. Sementara, tangan kirinya memberi dukungan di bawah supaya posisinya lebih stabil.

Solar sudah cukup berlatih dengan busur dan anak panah. Mengunci target dengan jemarinya sendiri terasa lebih mudah. Dipusatkannya energi ke ujung telunjuk kanan. Hanya untuk menembak sasaran kecil, tidak perlu mengalirkan banyak energi. Solar mencoba mengatur kekuatannya seminimal mungkin.

Ketika semua sudah siap, tembakan pun dilepaskan. Lebih cepat daripada kedipan mata, tanpa suara, energi cahaya keemasan memelesat dalam satu garis lurus. Pohon bak-bak itu terkejut dan langsung lari pontang-panting. Namun, ketiga buahnya telah jatuh ke tanah, setelah pangkalnya tepat terkena tembakan cahaya tipis dari Solar.

Pemuda itu tersenyum puas. Ia bergerak secepat cahaya, dan tahu-tahu sudah berada di dekat buah bak-bak. Diambilnya buah itu dari tanah.

"Sepertinya ... hari ini aku bisa menikmati sup buah spesial buatan Frost."

.

.

.

_**Bersambung ...**_

.

.

.

* * *

*** Author's Note ***

.

Hai, haiii~! Pakabar semuanya? \\(^o^)

Ada yang nungguin cerita ini?

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya bisa lanjut lagi. Makasiiih banget buat yang masih nungguin. Dan selamat datang buat para pembaca baru. 👀✨

Kisah ini sudah makin mendekati titik balik buat karakter Solar. Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, pastinya bakal makin seru, dong~ 😁

Nantikan kelanjutannya, yah! _Ciao~ _(≧∇≦)/

.

**Regards,**

**kurohimeNoir**

**2****5****.****09****.20****20**


End file.
